You're My Saving Grace
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Jameson Bacciarelli has fought and bled for his country, he's sacrificed his own happiness so that others got the chance to live their lives happily. After being put on a waiting list for the Police Academy... Jameson finds himself at a crossroads and tries to find the thing that he denied himself for so long. Love. I don't own rights to Pretty Little Liars, only my OC.
1. Character

Name: Jameson Bacciarelli

Age: 31 Years Old

Date of Birth: January 9th 1981

Hometown: Staten Island, New York City

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Weight: 165 lbs

Height: 5 ft 11 ins

Eye Color: Hazel Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Face: High Cheekbones, Strong Jawline

Family:

Mother: Lena Bacciarelli (nee. Zelinski): April 1966 – March 2002.

Father: Alberto Bacciarelli: April 1965 – July 2009

Older Brother: Stefan Bacciarelli: January 9th 1981 – November 2010

Younger Sister: Lena Bacciarelli: April 3rd 1984 – Present

2nd Youngest Sister: Natalia Bacciarelli: June 4th 1986 – Present

Backstory:

A Polish-Italian American of Staten Island. Jameson grew up in a Marine and NYPD family. Grandfather's served their country in the Marines before careers in the New York PD.

His mother Lena was a baker in Manhattan, she got caught in the disaster of 9/11 and died suffering from the affects whilst he was overseas in March 2002. His grandmother Susanna was a baker in Staten Island leaving the bakery in the care of her grandchildren.

Father was a US Marine at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant from 1982 – 1993 before becoming an NYPD officer, he served at the rank of detective until his death in 2009.

Jameson grew up the oldest of 4 children alongside his twin Stefan. Jameson joined the Marines in 1998 serving 14 years for his country as a Scout Sniper. He is currently a reservist in the Corps at the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant.

He had served in the 1st Tank Battalion and many other Marine combat units with such distinction and valor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Personality:

Jameson is a man of many morals; he values his family and always keeps his word to the people he dearly trusts. He lives by a strict code; he is not without compassion and he values honor.

He does whatever it takes to make sure everyone is safe, even if he has to take lives.

Jameson is naturally very good-looking, but for unknown reasons, he hasn't ever been able to fall in love with anybody. Even his friends and family have been curious about this.

Hobbies:

Baseball (NY Yankees)

Reading

Skills:

Linguist (Polish, Italian, Arabic)

Skilled Marksman by the age of 14

Investigator


	2. Chapter 1

The first chapter now graces this story. Shall we?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1:

Tuesday 17th January 2012

492 Lipsett Avenue, Staten Island, NY

0635 Hours

"_A buzzard took the monkey for a ride in the air_

_The monkey thought that ev'rything was on the square_

_The buzzard tried to throw the monkey off his back_

_But the monkey grabbed his neck and said, now, listen, Jack_

_Straighten up and fly right_

_Straighten up and fly right."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The phone alarm was cut off early, Jameson Bacciarelli had awakened in his bed. He was laying on his back. His front was covered by a black vest.

He picked up the journal that laid on his bedside as he wrote inside it.

"_Dear Diary, _

_I awake from my sleep, the nightmares of my time in the Marines still seared into my brain, memories of killing combatants that had tried to kill me on countless occasions and 3 times that they had nearly succeeded. _

_The reminders are there, they don't hurt as much as they used to. Much like my twin Stefan, we were both strong enough to handle our scars. _

_How to begin this beautiful morning? I thought I'd head to the bakery, put in a shift, thankfully Lena and Natalia were helping out at the bakery whilst I would be working the front. It's quite an interesting position. _

_I just hope pray that my memories of the war aren't too hostile."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson got out of bed and put boxing tape around his hands. He walked to the punching bag, forming a fighting stance, he began to beat the punching bag, the muscles flexed his body, he began to speed up the effects of his punches, throwing a right hook and a left hook as well.

Jameson was very good at boxing, made it look easy, he had been boxing since he was 7 years old, his Grandfather had gotten him into the sport. He punched the bag using the 'Double Tap' method. He was exceptionally very good in the art of hand-to-hand combat.

Whilst Jameson continued boxing, a man walked down Lipsett Avenue, he wore white and black shoes, very expensive. Expensive suit, he looked like one of those wise-guys from the old film noirs of the early to mid-20th Century.

In his hand was a silver-plated cigarette case, he patted it against his hand, he pulled a cigarette out of the case putting it in his mouth.

He stopped outside 492 Lipsett Avenue, he lit his cigarette before extinguishing the match, he pulled out a pen and began to scribble on the matchbook. He dropped it into the mailbox and walked away from the household just smoking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now 1115, Jameson was freshly showered and clean-shaven. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black tie with a clip in the middle. He wore a pair of dark slacks and a pair of black shoes, he had done boxing, weight-lifting and push-ups.

He checked the mail box, there was no letter but he found a matchbook on the floor, he rose an eyebrow as he picked it up, he saw the picture of a musician playing a saxophone, he turned the matchbook to reveal an address _'131 W 3rd St'_ Jameson recognised the address being in Manhattan, the name of the club being the Blue Note Jazz Room.

Jameson pocketed the matchbook in his suit jacket. He was curious to find out what all the fuss was about regarding the matchbook.

He was thankful, he had a 4-hour shift in the bakery starting at 12 and finishing at 4.

Jameson looked at the clock on the wall, noticing it was now 1120 hours, he decided to head to the bakery, he picked up his suit jacket, he hanged the jacket on a coat-hanger in his black Mercedes-Benz C Class car.

He then drove off heading for the bakery which was located at 821 Annadale Road. Jameson parked the car round the back of the bakery, he put his watch in the glove compartment of the car itself, in the glove compartment was his handgun which was a M9 Beretta.

He walked inside to see his siblings working hard as he said, "Morning."

"Morning Jameson, how'd you sleep?" Lena said. Jameson replied, "No worse than the last couple of nights."

Lena nods, "Don't worry brother, it'll be okay."

Jameson gives a small smirk as he said, "This'll be where you try to convince me to get out more and try to meet someone."

"Couldn't hurt, Jameson. But for the sake of everyone, just meet someone." Natalia replied coming into the room carrying an empty tray, the tray covered with dough and small specks of bread laid on it.

Jameson rolled his eyes before saying, "Maybe I enjoy being single."

Both his younger sisters rolled their eyes in annoyance before he said, "Now can we get to work? It won't be long before the entire store is swarmed with customers."

Natalia laughed as she said, "Yes sir, Master Gunnery Sergeant, sir."

"I work for a living." Jameson's voice called out from the office.

Jameson exited the staffroom and he wore an apron round him so that he couldn't cause a mess all over his clothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He set up on front Natalia gave him a quick run through of the till, helping him out with several customers so that he wouldn't forget how to work the machine. After Natalia had made sure Jameson was completely confident in his ability to work the register, she left him to it and headed to help Lena make more baked goods.

Jameson then saw the door open as he saw a brunette walk in as he said, "Good afternoon, how may I help?"

"I was hoping to buy one of your chocolate cookies?" the brunette said.

Jameson smiled as he said, "That'll be 99 cents, was there anything else for you?" "No, just one chocolate cookie." The brunette said with a smile flashing her teeth at him whilst handing a dollar bill to him.

Jameson softly smiled as he nodded, he put the dollar bill in the register and handed the lady her change. She nodded as Jameson prepared a chocolate cookie and put it in a paper bag so that it would remain hot as he said, "Here's your chocolate dessert." "Thank you, sir." The brunette continued to flirt with him as she walked out.

Jameson looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 1315 hours in the afternoon. He looked upwards; three women flirted with him today. He had to turn them down gently.

As a young man, Jameson never really had fallen in love with any of the girls from high school. He had focused on his studies, but he had time for football and baseball. He had been a captain of all two teams.

Jameson was winner of three football and baseball championships and he had every girl vying for his attention and Stefan's.

Stefan usually took the girls off Jameson's hands and took them on dates. Jameson was the scholar, he even had scholarships to every school in the country, but he had turned them down in favour of serving his country with honor and pride. After 14 years of active duty, it was fair to say that he and his brother had done everyone proud in their city.

But ever since Stefan died in November 2010, he felt a deep regret coming home alone. He wanted his brother to be with him when they got back from the war.

Now Jameson had one job to do and that was to fight for his family. Himself and his sisters were all that was left of their proud family.

He was the last man to carry on the family name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 hours 35 Minutes Later

It was nearing the end of Jameson's shift at the Bacciarelli family bakery. There had been very few customers coming into the bakery. This allowed Jameson to stock up on pastries that they appeared to be running low on.

He also stocked up on heatproof bags so that customers could not burn their hands. He then looked around the bakery, it looked stocked and it had been swept clean earlier from Jameson's efforts. He then turned to see Lena who stood and said, "Do you want to head home early?"

"It's only 1550 hours." Jameson said. Lena nodded, "I know. I'm checking if you wanted to leave yet or wait a little while longer." "I will leave at the time appropriate." Jameson said.

Lena nodded as she stood by her brother who had said, "I know we didn't speak much, but how have you been since I was overseas with the Marines?"

"I've been well. Just tryin' to move on from losin' Dad, Stefan and Mom. How'd you deal with loss overseas?" Lena asked.

Jameson shook his head, "I often wondered that myself…"

Jameson looked at the watch as he said, "It alright if I go?"

Lena looked at the clock as she said, "Yeah, you can go, big brother." "I'll see you tonight. If not, I'll see you in the morning." Jameson said with a soft smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson exited the shop floor and clocked out, he walked to his car getting in, he pulled out a vertical gun holster and put it on. he picked up his suit jacket and left the buttons undone.

He started the car up and drove off for Manhattan. The drive had taken him 51 minutes. He parked at Washington Square Park.

He waited a few minutes as he took a look at the matchbook in his pocket. He opened it to reveal a message that said, _"Be at the bar 7 p.m."_

Jameson's eyebrows furrowed in mystery, he pulled out his M9 and put in his holster, he did the holster up and walked out of the car. He locked it and began walking to Washington Square Diner, he sat down and ordered a burger and fries. He paid cash and ate as soon as the order came to him.

After eating, he paid a generous tip for the waitress and walked out. From the distance a man watched him, a rather disconcerting look appeared on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson walked to the Blue Note as the bouncer said, "Head on through."

From inside the sounds of jazz were slow, there was a slow beat in the air. Saxophones filled the air as the boys on stage played really well. The crowd was enamoured with the sounds, smoke filled the air from the cigarettes.

Jameson approached the bar as he laid a 5-dollar bill saying, "Glass of Jameson, no ice."

The bartender looks over at him and smiles, "I'll handle this one, Jasmine. Handle the others."

Jameson smiled as he said, "Anya Mitchell. It's been a while."

The bartender wore a silver dress, dark hair curled going down past her shoulders. She put a cigarette in her mouth as Jameson lit it up for her. She smiled laying a glass of Jameson on the bar as she said, "Jameson, you've finally come for me. To take me from this place and sweep me off my feet."

"I just needed a drink." Jameson replied. Anya took a drag from her cigarette as she said, "Why won't you sweep me off my feet?"

"Plenty of men would, pick one." Jameson said holding his glass of whiskey taking a sip from it.

Anya just smiled sultrily before saying, "I have… he's sweet but a fool. I throw myself; he never catches." "Sounds like those shy Italian boys from the neighbourhood." Jameson smirked.

"Why you here, Jameson?" Anya replied.

Jameson looked down at the matchbook as he said, "A rendezvous. Don't be bitter Anya."

"She more beautiful than me?" Anya asked looking at the matchbook. Jameson shrugged his shoulders, "More beautiful wouldn't be possible." "Sexier?" Anya asked seductively.

Jameson bit his lip with a smirk rising from the corner of his lip. Anya leaned in breathing out, "Think carefully before you answer."

Jameson looked at the clock on the wall noticing it is approaching 7 o'clock as he said, "Almost 7 o'clock. Guess we'll both find out."

"Oh, Jameson, darlin' Jameson. A blind date." Anya breathed out. She looked over to see a man in a dark suit with a patterned tie as she said, "You could do so much better."

"How about later tonight? I'll walk you home." Jameson replied.

Anya smiled walking off, "I get off at 8."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson watched as the guy sat down next him as the guy said, "You the fella?"

"The fella left, I'm the one drinking." Jameson retorted harshly. The guy looked with some recognition as he said, "Oh no, you're him. Master Gunnery Sergeant Bacciarelli. Marines, right?"

"Reserves, now." Jameson said. The guy kept talking, "Not now, but then. Jameson Bacciarelli. It was what the fella said."

Jameson looked puzzled as he said, "What fella?" "Fella pointed you out. Told me you'd be here. Told me to call you Master Gunnery Sergeant Bacciarelli. Said you might have a kick out of it. Told me you fought through Baghdad keeping everybody in your unit alive." The guy said with a small smile.

Jameson growled softly, "Look, you don't know me. I suggest you get on with what you're doing. Quit shakin' your ass."

"There's a grand in this for you. I need a pal, a Marine, someone who knows how to handle himself, someone who know what's he doing. Show up, look mean and it'll take an hour of your time tops."

"Any details?" Jameson asks. The guy nods, "Alright, the fella who pointed you out that said you saved every man in Baghdad said you're a man who's trustworthy. I asked around and not many people give their general opinion. Can I confide?"

"Confide away." Jameson said with a roll of his eyes.

"There's a guy. Not the guy who said you saved everyone. This guy is a higher-up somebody who gets his face in the papers. The guy who pointed you out is a go-between…"

"A consigliere of sorts." Jameson theorises. The guy nods, "On the button. Now the higher-up he wants somethin' I've got. I'm happy to hand it over to him… but the hitch, I want to be compensated for my trouble."

"Transact, assumin' there's a hitch?" Jameson says. The guy nods, "The guy's the hitch. He's not reasonable and he resents that I'm invitin' him to negotiate with me. I can't talk about the item. All I can say is that life will be made difficult if it was revealed."

Jameson finally guesses the truth as he says, "Blackmail and it fits. You want me to be there in case he decides to be a little unreasonable. You want me to tag along and watch your ass."

"This is gonna go down in a couple days, maybe 2 or 3 at the latest. Don't think too long on it. Here's my card. You probably don't remember me, but I served alongside you in the 6th Marines. Fought at Al-Anbar Province." The guy replied laying his card on the table.

"John Harper, right? Private First Class?" Jameson said remembering.

"Made Corporal in '08. Heavy action in Helmand." John said.

Jameson then said, "Always knew you brains, kid." "Yeah, you did. See you around Master Guns." John said.

Jameson nods finishing his glass of whiskey.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anya appears, clearly finished her shift as she said, "You alright?"

"Not really. I'll drive you home." Jameson said. Anya nods.

The pair walk to his car as they drive to Anya's apartment in Lower Manhattan. They walk to her apartment as she says, "Thanks for driving me home." "Girl like you, no matter how tough she is… should never walk home late in this city." Jameson replied.

Anya smiled and closing the gap between them as Anya kissed him. The kiss broke a minute later as he said, "Have a good night, Anya." "You too Jameson." Anya said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson walked down the stairs off the apartment building, he got into his car, he started it up. After a few minutes, he began to drive and headed towards Staten Island. Before he got to Annadale, he parked the car at the Franklin D. Roosevelt Boardwalk, this was where he used to go fishing as a teenager.

He sat on the bench as he closed his eyes for a brief minute. He breathed in the air; the smell of the ocean filled a small amount of peace within him. The ocean remained still, shifting slowly in the night.

Jameson pulled out his journal removing the pencil as he began writing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary, _

_My hopes that my memories of the war would not surface today during my volunteer shift at the bakery came close to revealing its head. _

_Seeing the fire of the bread oven, it reminded me of the burning wrecks of enemy tanks and the aftermath of failed IEDs that cars were used for. The silent screams of my fallen comrades haunt me purely. _

_Whenever I clench my fist, I still feel the scar of the blade stabbing through my hand from that combatant who nearly killed me 5 years ago._

_Nobody came back from the war the way they had gone in. Me, I had gone in prepared, ready, determined. I was ready to bring honor and fight bravely for my family. Even if I had to do the things, I abhorred the most to protect the one thing that I have loved the most… my family._

_But I sense that my heart is empty, something else alludes me. Something I can't place my finger on."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and it was an enjoyable experience for you…

Please like and comment. I hope you have a lovely day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is hot and fast just off the press.

Hope you're intrigued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Wednesday 18th January 2012

District Attorney's Office

Manhattan, NY

1530 Hours

Jameson was on a mission in Manhattan. He walked from the subway station at Canal Street and walked to the Manhattan District Attorney Office.

Jameson wore a dark suit jacket, dark dress shirt accompanied with a burgundy tie. He wore a belt around his waist, the belt buckle was just a simple belt buckle, nothing else added to it.

He was on his way to see his old friend and fellow Marine veteran John Capelli. He signed in at the front desk as he was guided to a section of offices.

Phones were ringing off the hook. Everyone was in a rush; indistinct chatter filled the rooms.

Jameson approached John's office as he knocked three times.

The man at the desk who was dressed in a white dress shirt, light yellow sweater, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie wasn't loosened. The man had brown hair styled back, his brown eyes looked over paperwork as he looked up at the door.

Jameson had walked in as the man smiled, "Master Guns. If I had known you were here… I woulda cleaned a little." "Don't feel you have to, on my behalf… how are you, old friend?" Jameson enquired.

John chuckled, "Well aside from my wound, I'm doin' well. Haley's doin' okay as well." "I forgot about your darling wife. You've done well for yourself, friend." Jameson said as he looked at the wedding picture of John and Haley Capelli.

The picture filled Jameson with an empty hole in his heart. It was the same hole that just grew. All his life, he had watched others live happily, but the question: Could Jameson live happily in his life?

"Why are you here, Master Guns?" John asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jameson smirked putting his hands behind his back before saying, "2 people tailed me in a car, last night, from the Blue Note Room in Manhattan, all the way down to Staten Island Pier… Appears they may have been followin' somebody else."

"Who were they?" John asked.

Jameson then said, "Police officers. I have no doubt… they aren't friends of yours, are they?" "Not that I would have known about."

Jameson pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of 2 men watching from a BMW as he turned it to John who had rose eyebrows.

John then reached for his desk phone and made a phone call. After 5 minutes, he put the phone down as he said, "Well, it appears the car belongs to a pair of corrupt cops from Narcotics. A bad bunch, they've been involved in every bad deed for the last 3 years, miserable bastards really."

"Same shitters that stabbed you in the back. How dangerous?" Jameson asked.

"Too dangerous. Why do you ask?"

Jameson unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat down in the chair before replying, "Guy comes up to me in a bar, offers me a job protecting his ass. Thing is… he's a former Marine."

"Doin' what?" John asked. Jameson held up a finger as he said, "Can we be heard?" "Not, not a chance." John replied.

Jameson nodded, "John Harper. He's tryin' to blackmail somebody. Somebody who gets his face in the papers… I don't who it is or what the package is…" "Jesus Christ, John Harper?"

"Not kidding… I didn't give him an answer, but I wondered if you knew what he had been up to."

"I don't keep track of former Marines, but Harper rings a bell. After he left the Corps, he became a foot-soldier for the Lucchese Family, then an unknown figure pops up acting as a go-between for both Harper and somebody else, another crime family out of state." John explained.

Jameson pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "If Harper is stupid enough to do this… it's clear that he signed his death warrant. I'll need help and I need a team…"

John chuckled, "Well whaddya figure… I might just have the perfect man to be your 2nd… problem is, he's a 2nd Lieutenant. My twin Giuseppe. If you're thinkin' of askin' me, 'Fraid I can't."

"I'll need more people, any takers to help?" Jameson asked desperately. John shook his head, "None that I can offer. But I know some guys."

Jameson sighed running a hand through his hair, "So, a four-man team. That ain't goin' to be a pretty ride." "I know it's not what you want to hear… but guys like us, we've got to work with what we've got." John lamented.

Jameson nodded as he said, "We've faced tougher odds before." "That we have. I'll have the guy I know meet you tonight. He's a great veteran, special forces. You can trust him."

"I'll take your word for it." Jameson said.

John then said, "In the meantime, you gotta take this offer. We've got to find out what's goin' on here."

"I'll do it." Jameson said as he pulled out his phone and took the card from his pocket containing John Harper's phone number. He dialled the number and waited for an answer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A phone rings on the table, a hand reaches to grab it as Harper who was straightening his jacket then says, "Who is it?" _"It's Gunny Bacciarelli. This a bad time?"_

"Now's a perfect time, was just heading out." Harper says.

"_I'll help you out on this job. I want in…" _Jameson said.

Harper nodded as he said, "That's good news. It's worth hearin' about. Let me make a call and I'll set this thing in motion. The guys who asked for the exchange want this to happen outside of state, so it'll be in Pennsylvania."

"_That far out?" _Jameson asked. Harper nodded, "Only state they'll allow. Town's called Rosewood. Doubt you've heard of it."

"_I haven't. But if it's where they agree, I've got no choice. I'll see you in a day or two."_ Jameson said.

Harper cut the phone off and made another phone call as the person on the other end picked up, Harper then said, "Girl's hiding out at the Plaza Hotel, 18th floor. I want it done quickly. After it's done, dispose of any evidence that'll link you to this."

Harper put the phone down as he paced the apartment quickly before walking out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson put his phone away and then said, "Place called Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Supposed to be a small town."

"Not heard of it, but in a town like that, anythin' could happen. I'll alert big brother and pull those guys I know." John answered.

Jameson nodded as he replied back, "Thanks, old friend."

Jameson began to walk out of the office as John said, "How haven't you done it?"

"Done what?" Jameson asked.

John rolled his eyes, "Found somebody? I mean plenty of girls would want to be with you." "Haven't found the right girl. If and when I find her… then all will be alright."

Jameson closed the door as John picked up the baseball on his desk tossing it into the air a couple of times.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson exits the DA's office and walks out onto the street, one hand in his trouser pocket. As he walked every woman stared at him in appreciation. They looked at him like he was a rack of steak.

He began to feel a little uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving and he soon ducked into the park. The quietness of the park calmed Jameson; the birds filled him with some peace.

Jameson felt the burgeoning urge to pull his journal out from his pocket.

After about a minute, he pulled the journal out and began to write inside it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary,_

_The question I find myself answering as to why my heart is still hurting is unknown, I haven't questioned if it is stress from my past tours of duty overseas in the Marine Corps… _

_Maybe… maybe the stress that I kept bottled up from my tours is now turning its ugly head, but I'm not sure, my family has never had any stress related conditions, none that I had known or seen around from my childhood._

_I often find myself reminded the picture on John's desk… the one of him and his wife Haley. He found love at a time when he was at his lowest, the war tore at him, losing his friends knocked him down, but he got back up and continued fighting. _

_When he was on the force, he fought valiantly and continued to do so, he brought honor to this city, but in the end, he was forced out because of a witch-hunt caused by the dreaded 'Iron-Gates' a name that brings even the frightened worry of losin' a spine. Names never scared me, but the way to confront those fears is to face it head on and replace them with something that you have often feared of losing._

_My greatest fear was that I would lose my family, my brother, my younger sisters… they have been the one thing I swore that I would protect. I fear that if I cannot confront my issues… I will only push them away._

_I cannot let this happen…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson closed his journal and got up from his seat, he began walking and found himself in Brooklyn outside a bar on Atlantic Ave in Brooklyn.

He walked inside and signalled the barman for a beer, he paid for it and moved to the back of the bar into a booth. He sat in silence for an hour nursing the same beer when he saw John walk in with three men, all three of them wore suits, the dusty-blonde haired man wore a grey suit, with a red tie, he wore a set of suspender braces.

The 2 other men, one was a dark-haired man with tanned skin, his dark hair was ivy-league style, he wore a dark suit with a dark tie.

It was easy to see the bulge on the man's jacket. He obviously had a gun holster under his jacket, the facial expression was straight-faced but he held a slight smile at bay included.

The man laid eyes on Jameson, who raised his bottle at him with a slight nod.

There was another man who stood next to the tanned man, he had light brown hair, he had light eyes and wore a dark suit with a red tie who noticed Jameson and walked towards him, "Master Guns."

"Ol' Michael Donarelli. You look well, it's been about 3 years… I heard you were still SEALs…"

"Still there, I leave next month then it's the reserves." Michael said as he shook Jameson's hand. Soon John introduced everyone to Jameson as they all exited the bar, they then moved out and headed to a warehouse in Kensington, Brooklyn, this was the private warehouse that the Capelli family used for dealing with dangerous criminals.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After arriving, John pulled up the picture board as he said, "Here's what we have gathered so far…"

"John Harper, former US Marine… he's a low-ranking associate of the Lucchese Crime Family in this city, contacted me yesterday hoping for me to protect him as he makes an exchange for an item in return for money." Jameson spoke clearly.

Giuseppe then stepped up, "I have reason to believe that the item Harper's looking to exchange is this girl: Alison DiLaurentis. She's from Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"Same place this exchange is happening." Michael said. Jameson nodded, "Exactly, this is why I've pulled you all together. Our combined training and tactics that we've gathered, along with our combined experience. It'd give us the upper hand, but in order for this plan to work. We need to devise a plan."

Thomas nodded as he said, "We'll obviously need listening post set up to find the girl."

"Exactly. I'll be on the ground with Harper 'protecting' him, Michael, I want you on overwatch overseeing the exchange. No doubt, the men who want the girl will have snipers to eliminate witnesses."

Michael nodded, "I'll grab my rainy-day supplies."

"I'll handle the listening post. Once we have the girl's location, I'll alert Giuseppe and he heads out to grab the girl." Thomas adds.

Giuseppe nods, "There'll be opposition inside, Harper will want the girl protected. I'll get in stealthily and grab the girl."

"In and out like clockwork. After the exchange we'll see to it that all parties are eliminated. Nobody will know what we have done to protect our friends, our families and our loved ones." Jameson concluded.

Michael stood and said, "I'm in."

"I will go with you." Thomas said.

Giuseppe nodded, "I was already going on this trip."

"Then ready up, gather whatever you need, weapons, ammo and any other equipment, I'll go in first and get the layout of town, Giuseppe follow me after 3 hours." Jameson ordered.

"Michael and Thomas follow in a day later, find a safe location and watch the exchange point. Everyone know their jobs?" John Capelli asked.

Everyone nodded, "Get yourselves sorted out, gentlemen!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone had then left the warehouse, Jameson headed back home, he headed for his closet, he pulled out a M16A4 equipped with a small scope, a foregrip. Jameson then pulled out a box of ammunition, he began to load bullet cartridges into the magazine, he continued to do this until the full moon came out.

After it came out, Jameson worked on packing a small duffel bag, he put in several dress shirts, 2 pairs of slacks, underwear and dark socks. He then pulled out a knife holster and put his KA-BAR inside, he then put 4 clips of ammunition into his suit jacket.

His gun holster laid on the bed he put his M9 Beretta inside the holster. He stared out the window, he then picked his journal up and wrote down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary, _

_No matter how much I wish to leave the war behind, my training still calls for me to make a difference. _

_Now, I'm strolling off into unknown territory again… only this time it's on friendly soil but in a different place. We won't know our friends from our enemies._

_I however find myself in the company of familiar faces, men like Thomas and Michael Donarelli. New guy in Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli. All of us have served since the war began. We're known as the old breed._

_Old… we're barely out of our 20s or nearing the end of 'em at least."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After writing in his journal, he then headed for bed and lied down hoping to sleep peacefully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope this chapter is what you liked… Please like and review down the bottom.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is on. I hope you enjoy this one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3:

Thursday 19th 2012

Outskirts of Rosewood, PA

1359 Hours

Jameson was driving into Rosewood, at a slow speed, he had been driving for over 2 hours from Staten Island to Rosewood, PA. Jameson wore a dark grey suit, with a dark tie, grey slacks and a pair of black suits.

He looked to be impeccably dressed as he always was. As soon as he drove into Rosewood, he pulled out his phone and called Giuseppe who answered immediately, _"I'm just starting my journey." _

"Take the long way around, you should arrive by around 1720 hours, if not later." Jameson replied.

Giuseppe then asked, _"This way, it doesn't arouse suspicion, I assume?"_ "Very astute. I see your brother did not exaggerate of your skill." Jameson replied.

"_Glad to know I haven't disappointed." _Giuseppe teased. Jameson chuckled, "See you in a few hours."

Giuseppe echoed the reply before ending the call. Jameson continued to drive into Rosewood. He stopped for a few minutes at a place called the Apple Rose Grille. He pulled on an overcoat and continued inside, he looked around the place noting its customers were mostly youngster age.

He took a seat at one of the tables before reading a menu that was on the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer Hastings, along with Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin had walked in the door, Spencer was currently saddened by the fact Toby had dumped her and soon left town.

Aria asked concernedly, "Have you spoken to Toby since he left town?" "No, no word from him… I think he's called it quits."

"Maybe you need to take your mind off it… maybe just spend a meaningless night with someone to get it off your mind." Hanna suggested.

"I'm not doin' that Hanna. I just want to forget what has happened." Spencer replied. Hanna eyed somebody sitting at a table in front of them as she said, "How about him?"

Spencer stared over at the man who was reading over a menu, he wore a dark suit, with a white shirt and a dark tie. He wore a dark overcoat. Brown hair was neatly styled, he didn't have a beard, he was clean shaven, he was very handsome with dark brown eyes.

There was no indication that the man was married but noticed no ring on his fingers. Soon a waitress had walked over and took the man's order who just ordered a black coffee and some food.

The menu was taken from him and he looked around, he then nodded towards her as she nodded back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson stared back at the beautiful brunette woman, he noticed the darkness in her eyes, she was quite young and had a slim figure. Jameson turned his attention to his phone and just looked at it.

But from the corner of his eye, he couldn't take his mind of the brunette. Noticing her classy style, she looked to be very successful and smart.

He then thought to himself, _"Cute girl like her, she's obviously got plenty of boys vying for her attention anyway."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer stared at the man who sipped from his drink, he tapped his cup with some content. He looked lost in his own world. It looked like he was facing an inner-conflict in his own soul.

Hanna smirked as she noticed the man staring at Spencer with a smile on his face. Hanna groaned before saying, "I got to admit, he's your type. Smart, successful and intelligent. But wow… does he rock a suit?"

"He's definitely got charm and style… he could pass off for being a noble." Spencer said nonchalantly. Aria turns to stare at him as she then says, "He's definitely got the charm for it. He looks somewhat like that noble on The Vampire Diaries. You know… the hot, smooth and sexy original?"

Spencer makes a face and smacks Aria on the arm before saying, "How about you and Mr Fitz, how are things goin'?"

"They ended long ago, 2 months to be precise. It ended horribly… we had our secrets and it's what drove us apart." Aria replied looking down at her salad.

Spencer feels a little sympathetic saying, "I'm sorry, Aria. Things will get better. You'll find somebody again. Somebody will love you."

"Thanks Spence." Aria said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson stares over at the brunette girl, noticing how compassionate she was towards her friend. That kind of kindness that he saw in his own siblings.

It had been a long while since he had seen such compassion, but it had helped to alleviate some of the weight he had felt on his own heart.

He saw the brunette walk over to him as he heard her say, "Forgive me, but is anyone… sitting here?"

Jameson looked up and said, "Nobody else is here. Please you can sit…"

The brunette nodded, "Thanks. I doubt you ever hear this… but are you new in town?"

"Only here on some business. Gotta help a fella with a job." Jameson said. The brunette nodded before leaning in to his ear, "Too bad you aren't here for pleasure."

"Not the kinda fella to go looking for pleasure. I'd like to know people better and see where it goes." Jameson whispered with a smirk on his face.

The brunette takes a seat before saying, "I'm Spencer Hastings."

"Jameson Bacciarelli. If you're wondering… I'm born and raised in the City of New York. Staten Island." Jameson introduced offering his hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer took the hand and felt the roughness of his palm. It was very calloused and hardened. It told her something about Jameson that he was a very determined hard-working man who came from a hard and honest background.

Spencer smiled deeply into his chestnut brown eyes. She noticed the scar on his hand wondering how he had gotten it.

Jameson looked down at his hand before saying, "Guess you're curious 'bout the scar?"

"How'd you get it?"

Jameson shrugged, "Got into a fight with a guy overseas. He didn't appreciate me in his homeland."

"You served?" Spencer asked. Jameson nodded, "Marines, 14 years. Joined in '98, now I'm in the reserves."

"Thank you for your service." Spencer replied. Jameson nodded, "It's a family duty. My grandpas did their part. My Dad did his part for years, me and my brother did ours."

Spencer then asked, "Your brother, what's he like?" "He was a pain in the ass. But he was one of the best Marines I had the privilege to fight alongside."

Spencer noticed his use of 'was' like he spoke in the past tense, she wondered if something had happened between Jameson and his brother as she asked, "Your use of past tense 'was', you say it like you don't speak to each other…"

Jameson looked into the distance, he flashed back to November 2010, he was alongside his brother Stefan in Afghanistan when he was killed in combat. Jameson and Stefan had cleared a potential village of hostiles, but a young Marine who was hopped on adrenaline and scared out of his mind, but had a criminal record, shot and killed Stefan.

Jameson in a fit of rage, killed the Marine in cold blood. It haunted him deeply knowing he couldn't bring his brother home alongside him.

Jameson then replied, "My brother died 2 years ago. Afghanistan. He was a good man; he was a good friend and he was a good Marine."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any other siblings?" Spencer asked.

Jameson nodded pulling a picture out of his pocket, he handed it to Spencer who stared at the picture of him and his siblings. Spencer noted that Stefan and Jameson were both twin brothers dressed in their Marine Blues, she also noticed two other brunettes standing with them, all with smiles on their face.

"Sisters?" Spencer asked. Jameson replied nodding, "My younger sisters, Lena and Natalia. Lena named after my mother. Natalia after our Polish Grandmother."

"So, you're of Polish and Italian ancestry." Spencer guessed. Jameson smiled, "Very astute. My mother's grandfather fought for the Polish Army in 1939-1940. After the Battle of Britain, he was a Soldier with the British Army, he joined because he was a fighter and he prayed for freedom constantly."

Spencer nodded for Jameson to continue his story, "During the war, he met a girl named Adrianna who was French, she was a baker in Paris. She hated Germany, but was overjoyed to see the city liberated. They fell in love and married quickly. Moved to the states in '47 and continued to fight for freedom."

"You fight for freedom too?" Spencer asked. Jameson nodded, "I fought for freedom and I fought to protect the one thing that I have dearly loved… it was my family that I fought for."

Spencer couldn't tell if what she felt was real, was she falling for this charming, handsome and noble US Marine or was she beginning to imagine something entirely different about him.

Jameson then asked, "Tell me a bit 'bout yourself, Spencer. I'd like to know you?"

"I was born and raised in Rosewood since I was born, I have an older sister named Melissa. My parents are lawyers." Spencer replied.

"I assume, you desire to follow in the same steps…" Jameson theorised. Spencer nodded, "I'm interested in it. Being a voice for the people instead of defending the criminal."

Jameson said laughing, "That'd make a lotta cops happy to hear." "You desire to be a cop?" Spencer asked.

"Family legacy. My grandfathers were cops, my Dad was a cop, I'm hopin' to get in the academy." Jameson replied. Spencer nodded, "That's a very honourable thing to do, wanting to be a cop."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer smiled as Jameson looked up to see a waitress who handed him the bill. He pulled out his wallet and paid for his food. After putting his wallet away, he then said, "Do you know of a motel or a hotel around town… I've been on the go since morning and I don't know where closest one is."

"There's a motel outside of Rosewood. I'm sorry."

"I actually don't mind. If you see a tall gentleman walk in, he has dusty-blonde hair, blue eyes and a brooding look on his face, as in always a deep thinker. Tell your friends not to flirt with him." Jameson answered.

Spencer laughed, "I'll try to tell 'em not to flirt."

"I'd appreciate it." Jameson looked at his watch before saying, "I better get a move on."

Spencer then pulled out a pen and paper as she wrote something down before saying, "Jameson."

Jameson turned and took the paper from Spencer that had her number and a little message saying _'Call me.'_

Jameson laughed, "This is going to be fun."

After he collected the phone number Jameson handed his number to Spencer who nodded. Jameson then made his way out of the café and he got into his car, he then drove in the opposite direction and ended up at the Motel that was outside of town.

He immediately booked a room and entered the room he was assigned to.

Once he set his duffel bag on the bed, he pulled his M9 Beretta out and took out the clip inside. He cocked the weapon and put it on the bed.

He opened the duffel bag and pulled out his M16A4, he pulled out his ammunition, he clapped it against his hand before softly saying to himself, _"1 M16 with 4 magazines of ammo, 5 clips for the Beretta. 195 bullets in total. Enough for a small skirmish. But not enough against an army. How many people does Harper have with him?" _

He then pulled out his journal and began to write inside it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary,_

_Arrived in the town of Rosewood, PA today. Small nice suburban town in the middle of the Pennsylvanian State is very peaceful and unfazed by the horrors that have gone on in other parts of the world. _

_But like every state in the US, many of folks have often went to serve their country or protect the peace in their own way. I never understood quiet. _

_Firefights never scared me, but whenever the bullets stopped flying, it was like my radar was up constantly. It was like I became a different person instantly. _

_Meeting that girl Spencer Hastings has brought somethin' to me. Somethin' I haven't felt in a long time. I'll need to tread carefully around this new found companion." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson closed his journal after writing inside it.

He heard his phone bleep a message, he opened it to find an unknown number had texted him.

"_You should have stayed away, now you and your friends have walked into the firin' line. I know everythin'. -A."_

Jameson picks up his Beretta and loads it. He pulls out his phone and calls Giuseppe who answers quickly, _"I'm in town, Brother." _

"Good, find a place in town, stay alert. 'Seppe, stay strapped. I have a horrible feelin'… we've walked into a battlefield." Jameson says. Giuseppe asked, _"Whaddya mean?"_

Jameson rubs a hand over his face, "Unknown number popped up and text me, they know our fireteam's here."

"_How'd they find out? Nobody shoulda known we were here." _Giuseppe replied.

Emily's voice then says, _"A. A knows everything."_

Giuseppe's voice mutters, _"Son of a bitch."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now that their presence in town is known, how does Jameson handle the heat knowing the only he can trust are his fellow veterans?

Please write comments down below. I hope you have a good day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Outside Rosewood, PA

1734 Hours

On the outskirts of town, a black BMW, was driving along the main road, Thomas was driving as Michael tried to call Giuseppe Capelli. So far, there was no luck.

Michael was wearing a dark grey suit, with a dark dress shirt and tie. Michael had a gun holster on his belt, so it was easy to notice the bulge on his belt line.

Thomas wore a dark grey suit, with a blue striped tie and pair of suspender braces. He wore a shoulder gun holster as he kept his focus on the road. He then said, "Any luck?"

"Nothing, it's like his phone is on silent."

"Maybe he got into a little trouble, maybe he's doin' somethin'…" Thomas suggested. Michael looked at him with a sudden glare as he said, "You suggestin' he blew us off, just to get with a girl?"

Thomas smirked, "You probably would. Remember New Orleans when you were 17?" Michael laughed as Thomas smirked again, "I took you up there for your birthday… piled you with drinks and you ended up with making out with three girls."

"That was a good time back then. Then I got smacked by a cop for making out with her, don't forget…" Michael said.

Thomas laughed, "You were heading that way on your own if I recall." "You mention this to any other girl, I meet between now and the next few years… I won't hesitate to shoot you." Michael threatened.

"I give you my word. No mention of your last year of high school." Thomas teased.

Michael then pulled out his phone again and called Jameson as he let it ring.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Motel outside of Rosewood, Jameson Bacciarelli was sitting down in a chair, he was reading a book, the soft sounds of jazz filtered into the air as he flicked a page.

He looked to hear his phone ringing as he answered it, it was Michael as he said, "Mike, you on your way?"

"_Just near town. I gotta tell ya, I've no idea where the hell to go… Giuseppe ain't answerin' the phone… don't know where he is." _

Jameson sighed as he said, "Tallest building might have to be the church. You head there, you could probably set up a small little perch in the bell tower… but first, I need you to go somewhere."

"_Where's that?"_

Jameson then pulled up his laptop as he found the tracking device for John Harper as he said, "Follow John Harper and try to ascertain how many bad guys he has in his pocket."

Michael nodded, "_Solid copy, we'll get the intel. Be advised, we'll be late into town. Have Giuseppe secure that vantage point when he eventually picks up the phone." _

Jameson ended the phone call as he pulled up the tracker in order to see where John Harper was leading Michael and Thomas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to Thomas and Michael, they followed the GPS tracker all the way through Pennsylvania.

Soon the tracker began to slow down as Michael said, "Let's slow down. Get off this road."

Thomas nodded as he turned off the road, the car stopped as Michael got out first, he took off his jacket and loaded his SIG Sauer P226 as he said, "I'll scout ahead and see what I can see… better get that rifle ready."

"You got it." Thomas said as he in turn got out, took off his jacket and readied an M9 Beretta, he turned to the trunk and opened it, he took out a MK 13 CQBR Carbine and a M4A1 equipped with a long-range scope.

He headed to where Michael was positioned as he got down low to a point at which he peeked up before saying, "This is the place."

"Yeah, looks like Harper's got the girl, in that shack, at the building just behind that hill of debris." Michael said. Thomas then said, "You want to take point and see where what we're dealin' with?"

"You're the best sniper man in the forces… just watch my six." Michael replied. Thomas nodded, "Always little brother."

Michael took the MK13 as he moved towards the building structure.

After getting to within halfway to his target, Michael stopped as he looked at his watch.

There was only 30 minutes of sunlight left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1 Hour Later

1834 Hours

Michael was in cover just halfway from the building where Harper's men had set up, darkness had now descended upon the quarry, Michael readied himself as he put his helmet, he pushed a pair of NVGs down as he said, "Bravo 2, do you copy?" _"This is Bravo 2. Let's get movin' brother, we haven't got long to meet up with Alpha Team." _Thomas said.

"Going dark, eyes on 5 hostiles at our 12 o'clock." Michael said.

"_I've eyes on Harper, looks like he's moving to the black BMW at your 3 o'clock. These muppets don't look half bad for wise guys." _Thomas replied.

Michael then said, "Moving round to the left flank. I can see three vehicles on this side." _"Use 'em as cover, you'll be impossible to spot, we have night vision, they don't." _

"That won't matter, at this point." Michael said, he then crawled under the vehicles as he stealthily moved quietly.

Thomas watched from afar as he positioned his rifle using the bipod as he said, "Bravo 2, hold position… front door's opening."

Thomas watched carefully for any signs of movement as he saw three men leave the building holding their arms assault rifles.

He waited carefully for the door to shut, but it had stayed opened as he saw three men still inside standing around on patrol.

Thomas then said, "Bravo 2, do not go through the front door, try to find another entry point in… you're a sitting duck out there with those guys on patrol."

"_Copy that."_ Michael had said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael had moved out from underneath the truck, he then evaded the front door by proceeding for another entry point, he found one behind the building. Which was on the 2nd floor of the building. He muttered, "Son bitch."

Michael then holstered his rifle behind his back and proceeded to climb the wall. He took one deep breath per minute to allow himself time in order to not fall. Once he reached the ledge, he had pulled himself up and over before swinging for a beam, which succeeded as he knocked out the guard by the cell.

He brought up his rifle as he checked the body for keys, which he found them. Michael proceeded for the cell door as he tested the keys to see which one of them opened.

The fourth key had succeeded as he opened the door and checked his corners. He found a petite young blonde woman sitting on the bed as he said, "Miss DiLaurentis?"

"Who are you?" Alison shakily replied. Michael holstered his rifle as he said, "I'm a friend. My name is Michael Donarelli. We're here to save your life."

Alison wasn't sure what to believe as she said, "You're not feds?" "I'm US soldier on leave, more or less. I'm not a spy or an assassin."

Alison nodded, "I can't leave…" "What do you mean you can't leave?" Michael asked.

"If Harper finds out I've left… he'll murder my family and kill me, then he'll kill my friends." Alison said softly.

Michael softly wiped a tear away from Alison's eye as he said, "My friends won't let that happen. We'll protect you." "You're from New York, right? New York City?"

"Yeah, Brooklyn. What's it to ya?" Michael said.

Alison smiled, "Thank God, the Capelli's came."

Michael's face was left speechless as he said, "You know the Capelli family?"

"I went on the run from A… I ended up running all over New York City, including Europe. I found out stuff about the world and its organised criminals. I was supposed to be a witness for a case involving the Lucchese Family and a group of NYPD cops who are dirty." Alison explained.

She took a small breath as Michael gave her his canteen of water, as she took small sips from it. After a while, Alison then said, "John Capelli, saved my life. I became his CI, he made sure I was protected, got to live a normal life… then A found me, ratted me out to the dirty cops and Harper. John got shot protecting me…and he lost his job protecting me. I just ran for my life. I headed to the Plaza Hotel and Emily was there. I tried hard to avoid her."

"Wherever you go, A follows like you around. That's how Harper found you, isn't it?" Michael theorised. Alison nodded as tears seeped from her eyes.

Michael then asked, "Alison… do you know if Harper intends to hand you over to the Philadelphian mob families?"

"He doesn't intend to do it… but I do know he's working for a corrupt group of FBI Agents as an informant. They're hoping to start an alliance with a group of revolutionaries from Eastern Europe. I don't know who though." Alison finished explaining.

By the time Alison finished explaining his situation, Michael was absolutely surprised, but another part of him was left upset for Alison, she had been forced to run away and forced to see things that no young person should not have to witness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He got up ready as he listened to the other side of the door as he said, "Bravo 2, what's goin' on out there?" _"No additional activity for the moment, but they're definitely getting a little jumpy, Harper's pissed off by the looks of things." _

"On my way out. Listen, get on the horn with Alpha 1, tell him I've found Alison, she's okay but there's info we've missed out." _"Roger that. I'll let him know. You might want to get moving though." _

"Stand by, stand by." Michael said.

He then turned back to Alison and said, "We'll be back for you… for now, I need you to keep quiet though. If they find out I was here. I would have put you and your friends in greater danger than I have now." "Promise you'll help me?" Alison asked.

Michael nodded, "I give you my word."

"You better go. But first, you might want to hit me." Alison said. Michael looked at her in surprise, "I'm not gonna hit you…"

Alison looked at him with a glare, "If you don't, I'm good as dead, please?"

Michael did the sign of the cross as he readied his fist, he then said, "Emily Fields came to look for you… I'll tell her you're alright." "Tell her I love her." Alison then said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael then softly punched Alison as he used his right hand to catch her before she fell. Michael then placed her on the makeshift cot before exiting the building. He stealthily made his way through the quarry as he got back to Thomas safely.

The pair evacuated the area as they headed back to the BMW they had safely stashed in the woods. They stowed their gear away before getting back on the road towards Rosewood, the journey had taken them 30 minutes.

Once they got into town, they climbed up to the church bell tower setting up a sniper's perch. They had cocked their weaponry as Thomas said, "Jameson text said for us to meet downstairs in the basement of the church."

"Let's hustle then, big brother." Michael said as the pair then moved out straight away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Church

Rosewood, PA

2000 Hours

Giuseppe and Jameson arrived at the church in their separate cars, Jameson had driven with Spencer Hastings whilst Giuseppe drove with Emily. Giuseppe looked to say, "Who is this?"

"Giuseppe, meet Spencer Hastings. Spencer, meet Giuseppe Capelli." Jameson introduced.

Giuseppe nodded as he shook Spencer's hand before saying, "A pleasure Miss Hastings." "Thank you, I hope that me being here isn't going to cause a problem… Jameson asked me to come along seeing as I was owed an explanation." Spencer replied.

Giuseppe nodded, "I see no harm done, Jameson's a very honorable man, you'll find he keeps no secrets."

Spencer nodded as the three of them enter the building. Jameson then asks Giuseppe, "What happened to your phone?" "I had neglected to answer my phone. I was caught up with something."

"Does somethin' have a name?" Jameson smirked.

Giuseppe nods, "I can tell I'm not gonna keep a secret from ya. I met this girl named Aria… she was sweet and cute."

Jameson nods, "I don't need any details…" "Good, I don't kiss and tell anyway…" Giuseppe laughed.

Spencer then says, "Was this girl named Aria Montgomery, quite short, long brown hair in waves… has a thing for older men?"

Giuseppe looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he said, "I refuse to answer any questions that'll incriminate me…" "I'll take that as a yes." Spencer and Jameson said at the same time.

"Wow, in stereo… I just got a shiver down my spine…" Giuseppe said to himself.

"I heard that, Lieutenant." Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe rolled his eyes as they headed for the cellar of the church.

Spencer had turned on the lights for the cellar as they then saw Thomas and Michael Donarelli standing up.

Thomas then noticed Spencer as he said, "Who's this?" "Thomas and Michael Donarelli. Meet Spencer Hastings."

Thomas and Michael had moved to shake Spencer's hands as Emily introduced herself, "Emily Fields."

Jameson then put his hands in his pockets as he said, "Now that everyone is acquainted. Let's get down to business?"

Thomas and Michael then stepped forward Thomas then said, "We headed out to where that quarry was that Harper had held up in…"

"He was there with a small team of 8 men. We managed to find the girl… in the structure." Michael then said.

Spencer then said, "Who was this girl?" "Alison DiLaurentis." Giuseppe then said.

Spencer looked at Giuseppe with surprise as she said, "Alison's alive?!" "100%. It seems Alison has gotten into trouble…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael then said, "Giuseppe, how much do you know about your big brother's case against the Lucchese Family?"

"Why'd you ask?" Giuseppe asked.

Michael then explained how Alison had stumbled upon the Lucchese Crime Family's activities, including tangling with a group of dirty NYPD Cops.

Giuseppe looked stunned as he said, "Didn't see that coming." "You didn't know?" Jameson asked.

Giuseppe shook his head, "Not a clue… plus I was overseas during all of this."

"As were we all… you're not alone. Maybe John can shed light on this." Michael replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe then called his brother as he put the phone on speaker, it answered as he said, _"What's up big brother?"_

"Alison DiLaurentis. She mentioned your name when I spoke to her…" Thomas said.

"_You spoke to Alison, is she okay?" _John hurriedly asked. Giuseppe's eyebrows raised as Thomas and Michael's suspicion was confirmed.

Michael then said, "Alison's okay, but she's scared out of her mind… the stuff she has seen, the stuff that has made her fear for her safety. I don't know how anybody can do that."

Emily then asked, "How'd you guys do it?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he said, "We never think about it… I don't know how else to put it."

Giuseppe then said, "Back on topic, boys. John… how long have you kept Alison as your CI?"

"_Ever since I met her when she was 19. She came across a group of dirty narcotics cops. They had been responsible for intimidation of witnesses, tampering with evidence and multiple other charges. Reason these guys haven't gotten arrested is that there hasn't been anybody willing to come close." _John explained.

"Except for Alison who had been willing to testify…" Thomas guessed. John agreed, _"Exactly, if the mob's trying to hand her off to whoever it is that wants her… you better get her out of there as soon as possible."_

Michael then said, "We'll get her out of there. We promise." _"I have full confidence in you guys. Just tell her that we all miss her and we're praying for her." _John begged.

Giuseppe took note of the tone of voice John had used and noticed that he spoke of her like she was his daughter. Giuseppe promised himself mentally that he would bring her home safely and then he would go after A and show them no mercy.

Giuseppe then said, "Don't worry little brother. We'll bring her home safe." _"See you soon, big brother." _John said.

Giuseppe cut the phone off as he put his hands in his pockets.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He felt the controlling urge to hit something as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Emily's who had said, "Don't worry. We'll bring her home."

"All of us are bringing her home." Jameson said the tone in his voice had Giuseppe had used to promise John.

Michael then said, "Emily… When I saw Alison… she was frightened but she tried hard to not show fear. She told me to tell ya, she loves you."

Emily softly smiled as she said, "I know you'll get her back. I know you will."

Spencer then spoke up, "How are you going to get her out?" "That part we'll take care of." Jameson said as he continued, "We know where the exchange is happening. All we need to do is make sure that Alison is back safe and sound with you guys."

Spencer nods as she and Emily had walked outside of the basement.

Jameson then unfolded a map as he laid out over a block of cement. Jameson then said, "Midway Oilfield Services. Small area, only one building. Not a lot of angles for a sniper's point. Next to it is a junkyard, this is where the exchange will happen. An unknown foot soldier is going to be there. So be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Trip's going to be 160 minutes both ways. We haven't got long to set up a listening post." Thomas said. Michael spoke up, "I'll go in and set up a radio post. Then I'll switch to the sniper post which will be held on the roof of the Midway Oilfield building."

Jameson turned to Thomas and said, "I want you on Sniper overwatch when I'm down there. Keep radio silent unless absolutely necessary." "Copy that." Thomas said.

Jameson looked to Giuseppe and said, "Giuseppe, you get the honor of sneaking through the location where Alison is held at and get her out of there." "No going loud unless necessary."

"Let's try to keep the silence. But unless they prove to be unnegotiable… show them the business end of how we do things." Jameson said.

Giuseppe smirked, "Rangers Lead the Way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The briefing had ended, Giuseppe then walked back to his car as he opened the passenger door for Emily, he then drove off for Emily's house as he said to Emily, "We're going to get your girl home."

"I know you will." Emily said. Giuseppe then said, "Take it you saw Alison in New York."

"She invited me out to Dinner in New York, I was always in love with her because she had the sweetest smile."

Giuseppe nodded, "You're lucky to have a great girl in your life." "Did you ever have a girl in your life?" Emily asked.

Giuseppe then looked at her before turning his attention to the road as he said, "To tell ya the truth… I never felt much for a love life. All I ever wanted was to serve my country… but to find love now… I'm more than thankful to find it in the unlikeliest circumstances."

"Aria's got a thing for a guy like you… ever since she saw your picture in the paper. She fell in love with you." Emily said.

Giuseppe then asked, "That musta pissed off her boyfriend?" "He was already on the way to being dumped." Emily said.

"Poor guy, loses the one thing he loves and Aria just leaves him." Giuseppe says nonchalantly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Jameson drives Spencer home as he parks outside her house, before she goes in, he then asks, "Before you go in… did you ever send out any letters as part of a USO program?"

Spencer laughed, "I did… I never understood it… but apparently, my friend Hanna signed me up for it. Sent off a letter and it ended up in the hands of a US Marine."

"Must have been one lucky Marine to have gotten your letter." Jameson smirked.

Spencer smiled, "I'm sure any gal woulda loved to have gotten a letter from ya."

Jameson chuckled, "I don't think they would have."

Spencer had walked in as she kissed Jameson on the cheek as she said, "Thank you for telling me why you were here in this town."

"I never wanted to hold any secrets towards you." Jameson said softly.

Spencer closed the door behind her as Jameson stood outside the door for a minute before he turned towards his car and got in.

He drove off heading outside of town to the motel he is staying at.

Once he got in the front door, he shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie and took it off.

He shrugged his gun holster off taking the gun out of the holster. He left it on the counter as he turned his phone music on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Underneath the mango tree_

_Me honey and me can watch for the moon_

_Underneath the mango tree_

_Me honey and me make boolooloop soon_

_Underneath the moonlit sky_

_Me honey and I can sit hand in hand_

_Underneath the moonlit sky_

_Me honey and I can make fairyland."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson then pulled an envelope which was dated August 2008. The letter had been opened as he unfolded it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_July 3__rd__ 2009_

"_Dear Soldier, _

_Sometimes I wonder whether sending this letter will be a mistake or whether it becomes something I won't regret. You'll have my friend Hanna to thank for putting me up to this scheme. _

_She claims I'm never happy, smartass. As enticement as to when and if you decide to respond to this letter. I'm trying to picture what you look like… _

_Hanna told me to write as if I'm writing to my sister Melissa. Let me just say that my sister always thinks she is better than me, she is such a… pardon my language… a bit of a pain in the ass in my opinion. But I care about her and her feelings. _

_Does that make things strange?_

_Watching the news about the Middle East, I can't figure how you haven't lost your mind with dealing with the press hassling you about the stuff you do over there. Most people would be kicking guys with cameras out of their houses for such an intrusion._

_I don't know if you'll respond, but if you do… please tell me something that makes me sympathise with you._

_Stay safe, soldier. Happy 4__th__ of July._

_Yours thankfully, _

_Spencer Hastings." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson softly smiled at the first of the letters. He had been enamoured with the girl who had continued to send him letters for the next 2 years.

He then took out a photo that had showed Spencer in a white blouse with a grey blazer and a red stripe along the collar and the sleeve of the blazer. Her long brunette hair in soft bouncy curls at the bottom.

When Jameson had seen the picture, he had to admit to himself that Spencer was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. Before Stefan died, Jameson had told him about Spencer and how he had been communicating with her through letters. Stefan was happy for his big brother, but wondered on whether Spencer was genuine as she made herself be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hastings Household

23 Bridgewater Terrace

2100 Hours

Meanwhile, Spencer was getting ready for bed, she was thankful for Jameson's honesty, she truly loved the way he stayed true to himself and hadn't told her any lies.

She pulled out a stack of letters that she had kept when she picked up the first letter. She softly smiled tracing the writing style of Jameson's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_August 9__th__ 2009_

"_Dearest Miss Hastings,_

_Please forgive the way I have hurried this letter. I suppose having this being the first letter I've ever sent to somebody other than my family… I'm more than nervous about writing to a girl. _

_I haven't ever known anyone to have ever detailed something about themselves. I guess where I'm concerned… I can imagine that you are the brains out of you and your friend Hanna. Don't tell her I told you that, haha._

_I guess if we're going to be talking, you may as well know my name. My name is Jameson Bacciarelli, I'm a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps. I've been in for a couple years now._

_I can sympathise with having a pain in the ass for a sibling. My brother Stefan, he's often been a pain since he was born, but like you and your sister Melissa. I often cared about him. He's a Marine like me and I made it my job to keep him out of trouble… usually he goes looking for it._

_My greatest pride has always been my family, I'm proud of it. I have valued family, trust and respect since I was a kid. My brother Stefan calls me the nobleman, normally because I've stood by my moral ground guess that stood me and my brother apart._

_I look forward to hearing more from you…_

_With regards, _

_Jameson Bacciarelli."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer softly smiled at the letter as she folded it back up and placed it on the bedside, she then said, "See you soon, Jameson Bacciarelli."

And with that, Spencer fell asleep an hour later dreaming peacefully.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Friday 20th January 2012

Outside Rosewood, PA

1130 hours

"_All de people down Kingston Town y'know_

_All de people go Jump up! Waving arms about weaving in and out_

_It's so easy to Jump up! Take a pretty girl make her whirl_

_And then both begin again Jump up!_

_Hold her very tight, then for all de night_

_You'll be doin' the Jump up!Jump up! Jump up!_

_Jamaica_

_Jump up! Jump up!_

_Jamaica_

_Jump up music_

_I'll make yer never want to stop_

_Jump up_

_Together!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of Bryon Lee and the Dragonaires had rang out through the motel room, Jameson was exercising intensely since he had awoken.

He had enjoyed the old songs that he had heard from the James Bond films. He was a great fan of the Sean Connery era noting the classic songs like Underneath the Mango Tree, Thunderball and You Only Live Twice. He held no favourites of the James Bond films but he was interested in the fashion style and based it upon the 40s, 50s and early 60s.

His parents understood Jameson's idea in fashion, they had often encouraged him to follow his grandfather Jameson Bacciarelli who had served valiantly in the US Marine Corps from June 1941 to September 1945 with the 1st Marine Division. Jameson Sr then went onto the NYPD in 1946 and served until 1949. He returned to the 1st Marine Division and served a further 10 years before returning to the police department in 1959.

Jameson Jr had always been close with his grandfather, he and his grandfather had always been noblemen, they had an air about them that often said they were proud of their family and had always honoured an agreement.

But they were violently protective of their families, they often had to throw a punch that would make someone think twice about taking them on.

Jameson only wore a black vest with a pair of sweatpants. He had been keeping in shape by doing press ups, sit ups and standing on his head for periods of time. Jameson always concentrated on his exercises, he had the perfect focus ability, nobody could match it.

After 5 minutes Jameson got off his head and stood up on horizontal ground, he stood against the wall so that he could stay steady.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1245 Hours

After about an hour, Jameson put on a sports shirt, his half-zip fleece and his running shoes. He pocketed his phone, wallet and the room key.

He walked out of the room, he did some stretches against the wall, he then set off at a jogging pace.

He had been jogging for 30 minutes when he had reached town, he stopped to take a breather as he pushed the strands of hair away, he walked at a steady pace for a few moments, he then changed his pace and turned it into a jogging pace once again.

Soon he heard a voice alongside him that said, "Afternoon Jameson."

Spencer was alongside him she wore a white shirt with a green fleece and a pair of sweats.

Jameson had said, "Afternoon, how'd you sleep?" "Pretty good. How about you?" Spencer asked.

Jameson had thought about his answer as he said, "Sounds of Underneath the Mango Tree lulled me to sleep. It's my favourite song."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

Jameson laughed, "I like Mangos." Spencer laughed, "That's all?" "It's a great song." Jameson said.

"You're very cryptic about what you love." Spencer said. Jameson laughed, "A little mystery never hurt anybody."

Spencer got an idea on her face as she said, "Race you down to my house." "While that sounds intriguing, I do have an advantage…" Jameson replied.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

Jameson got a teasing smile on his face as he took off. Spencer gaped as she shouted, "Hey!"

Jameson laughed as he ran along the path towards Spencer's house, as he stopped just near the garden. He put his hands on his hips as Spencer caught up, she looked out of breath before saying, "That's cheating!"

"Why Miss Hastings, I simply got you to lower your defences and I took the lead. First rule: Never lower your guard down." Jameson replied cheekily.

Spencer laughed as she said, "That's not funny. Obviously kept in shape. Never leaves you."

"I always beat my brother by a close chase… but you kept up well." Jameson replied. Spencer looked up with a smirk, "A way of sparing my feelings."

"And keeping your pride intact." Jameson finished.

"Would you like something to eat?" Spencer asked. Jameson replied, "I'm afraid, I hafta decline… I don't have a spare of clothes."

"I can drive you back after you eat." Spencer said.

Jameson sighed, "Sure, I guess."

"After 2 years, I thought you'd want to sample a bit of my breakfast." Spencer said. Jameson nodded, "Well you did say that it was quite good."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer nodded as the pair walked into the house, Spencer had said, "Mom and Dad aren't in, but they won't be back till later. Much later anyway."

Jameson nodded, "I remember my Ma worked all day in a bakery wouldn't come home till 8. My Dad till about 9 in the evening."

"You cooked for your siblings…?" Spencer asked. Jameson nodded, "I was only 14 when I had to start cooking after my siblings. I looked after them since I was 5 years old. Promised myself I'd keep 'em all safe."

"You never speak about your mother… where's she?" Spencer said.

Jameson looked out at the window as he said, "My Ma died when I was in the Marines. She was killed March 2002, illnesses from the disaster. Dad was torn up about her death, Lena and Natalia mourned her. My brother and I… well we did some things that we just couldn't think about."

"Sorry about your Mom. From what you'd said about her, she definitely was the best mom in your eyes." Spencer said. Jameson nodded, "She worked the hardest to make sure we'd have food and clothing. She always made time to be there for us."

Spencer smiled softly, "Every parent does what they can to make sure that their child is well enough, making sure they have food and clothing. That's all that a family need." "It is, isn't it?" Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair of them eat something for lunch, Spencer had showered as she dressed in a blue dress, yellow cardigan and a pair of boots.

She came down the stairs as Spencer said, "Ready?" "When you are…" Jameson said.

The pair walk to the front door as it opens, Spencer's sister Melissa appears as she says, "Spencer… hey, sorry I came to pick up something, are Mom and Dad around?"

"They went to work early, but I've got something to do and I'll come and help you." Spencer said.

Melissa notices Jameson as she says, "Who's this?"

"This is Jameson… my…" Spencer stutters.

Jameson jumps in smiling, "Her boyfriend! I'm Spencer's boyfriend." "A pleasure Jameson. Spencer never told me about you or said you were visiting…" Melissa said flirting with him.

"It was a surprise visit… I just got back from overseas. I'm just on business in town." Jameson said quickly.

Melissa licked her lips before saying, "Are you always travelling overseas?" "They call, I go. I occasionally solve problems." Jameson said a little nervous, he knew Melissa was flirting with him.

Spencer's brown eyes flared in anger as she said in a sincere tone, "Can we go, Melissa please? And Jameson may I talk to you… darling?" she said the 'darling' bit with a bite in her voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer and Jameson hurried to her car as they got in, Jameson turned back to the door as he saw Melissa flirtatiously waving bye to him.

He didn't respond as Spencer said, "That bitch. Thinks she can flirt with you." "If it makes you feel better, I didn't flirt with her." Jameson said.

"That makes me feel better. But did you have to call yourself my boyfriend?" Spencer asked. Jameson then said, "I admit, I had to say something that wouldn't cause your 'sister' to call the cops on me for trespassing."

Spencer nodded, "That's fair, I'm sorry about Melissa." "Don't apologise. I've known it's better to ignore anything that could compromise a relationship."

Spencer looked at him with wonder as he elaborated, "A relationship is based on honesty. Everyone wants to have the same thing, an open, loving, and compassionate relationship where they are free to express themselves and fall in love… the right way."

"I remember you said something like that." Spencer said.

Jameson nods, "I did. I once said it in a letter I corresponded to you last year."

"What made you wait to fall in love…?"

"All the girls that I knew from high school, they only wanted one thing from me… they wanted to be with me because of my family name. they wanted the benefits that came with it… I didn't want my family to be used as pawns."

"How'd your family take it?" Spencer asked. Jameson then said, "I never told them why I never had a girlfriend… I made them all guess… you can imagine it gets tiring."

Spencer chuckled as she said, "Sounds difficult…" "You've no idea." Jameson laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had arrived at the motel where Jameson stayed at, they walked into the room as Jameson got into the shower. While he was in the shower, Spencer asked, "So where is it, you've got to go to get Alison out?"

"_Somewhere upstate."_ Jameson called out through the door as he got ready. He had slipped on a pair of black slacks, he had put on a white dress shirt, dark tie. He had a pair of suspenders already on over his shirt.

He walked out of the bathroom as Spencer saw him.

She felt desire rush through her looking at Jameson as she actually drooled.

Jameson smirked as he said, "Something you like?" "You look… handsome." Spencer smirked.

"I appreciate the compliment, Spencer." Jameson said.

The pair bid each other goodbye as Jameson kissed Spencer on the cheek. He checked his watch, noticing the time was 1605 hours.

Jameson slipped his gun holster on making sure his Beretta was secure. He then put his suit jacket making sure his shirt sleeve was just in view. He walked out of the motel room and locked it.

He clutched the bag in his hand as he got in the car. He equipped himself with a earpiece as he said, "Testing, testing. Bravo-1, you copy?"

"_Bravo-1 here. Reading you loud and clear Jameson. You getting on the move?" _Michael asked.

Jameson then replied, "Copy Bravo-1. Getting on the move now, is Bravo-2 at the site?"

_A new voice appears saying, "This is Bravo-2, get on the move Jameson! Freezing my ass out here." _

Jameson smirked, he then got on the move heading out to the oilfield a few towns up the road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour on the road, he then called John Harper and said, "I'm on the way to the oilfield. How far are you?"

"_1 hour away. See you soon." _Harper said.

Jameson ended the call as he continued to drive all the way to Midway Oilfield.

It was now night time over the scrapyard, Jameson and Harper's cars pulled in, Harper's car was in front as Jameson's was behind.

The pair exited their vehicles, Jameson shrugged his jacket off as he pulled out his M16A4, he cocked it back as Harper said, "Never leave home without an M16." "Doubt I'll need it, but you never know."

Harper nodded as he checked his watch.

Jameson looked at him before saying, "Nervous?" "No, just thinkin'. I'm doin' a good thin' here."

"You're risking the lives of others. But whoever gets killed, blood is on our hands as it always is." Jameson said.

Harper nodded, "Just like the war… we always had blood on our hands."

Jameson just stayed silent as John asked, "Do you ever think we're home or do you think we've swapped the Middle East for another battleground?"

"I don't like thinkin' about it." Jameson said before continuing, "But I do know that wherever we are… we'll never leave the war behind."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon the sound of motors rumbles ahead as Jameson said, "This them?" "Convoy of 2 vehicles. This is them."

1 black BMW is in view as Jameson said, "They make a move… go right… steer clear my line of fire."

The exchange began as one man opened the door for the leader, he had a clean-shaven head, he wore an expensive suit dark suit with a red tie.

Jameson watched from his spot standing by for any quick movements, he then whispered softly, "You gettin' all of this?"

"_Loud and clear. They've exchanged the money, 50,000 bucks." _Michael said.

Jameson nodded, "Days like this make me wonder how they can do it and sleep easy at night." _"It's a mystery." _Michael said.

The exchange concluded as the suit asked, "Where's the girl?"

"Warehouse in Philadelphia, over on Fox St. My people are watching over her." Harper said.

The suit nodded, "Pleasure doin' business."

"It's just like Christmas morning." Harper said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, a boom was heard.

The suit and Harper were on the ground with a hole in them.

Jameson ducked behind Harper's car as the suit's bodyguards were killed. Jameson called out, "Where'd those shots come from?!"

"_Didn't come from me. Searchin' for the shooter." _

Jameson took a peek as he said, "Shots were far, they were dead before they heard the shot."

He saw a glimpse of a light as he ducked when the shot hit the vehicle, he took cover by.

He then said, "Thomas, he's on the apartment building, across from our location. Top floor. You got a shot?"

"_Got him." _Thomas said. A shot was fired and Thomas soon said, _"Target dead." _

"Michael, tell me you got the location of Alison?" Jameson said as he walked towards the bodies.

"_Fox Street, in Philadelphia. Giuseppe's enroute now." _Michael said.

Thomas then said, _"Let's hope he gets there quick." _"Let's get ready to cover his ass when he gets back to Rosewood." Jameson said.


	8. Chapter 7

Hope you're all ready for this chapter. Be ready for a surprise. Sit down and grab popcorn. Inspiration comes from Season 1 Episode 9, that was a good episode.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7:

21st January 2012

Rosewood, PA

1830 Hours

It was a wet and rainy day in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. A terrible storm had descended over the town, for Jameson and the men… it was not like any other storm they faced when they grew up in New York City.

Michael and Thomas were sheltered in the church cellar where it was considered safe as they kept watch over Alison. Jameson and Giuseppe were staying with them as they had run from cover to cover to avoid the heavy downpour carrying two large bags of food.

Jameson wore a white shirt, dark tie, black slacks with a belt around his waist, a grey suit jacket on him to conceal the gun holster on his shoulders.

Jameson then said, "At some point, we might hafta get to somewhere safe."

"Church is the safest place in town. Unless, you have a better idea, I'm willin' to hear it." Giuseppe said taking off the overcoat that protected his suit from the downpour.

The sudden creaking had alerted the pair of them as Jameson said, "You were sayin'?" "Might be nothing. Don't worry…" Giuseppe replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair walked down to the cellar clutching the bags as Giuseppe said, "Supper's on, supper's on."

"Anything good?" Michael asked. Jameson replied, "Chinese takeaway. There's a Dairy Queen bag in there for Thomas."

Thomas stood up taking the Dairy Queen bag as he said, "Thank you, fellas. I love good burgers."

"There's 2 spare chicken strip baskets in there, for all of us to share. Don't eat it all." Giuseppe said.

"Copy that." Thomas said.

Jameson noticed the radio Michael had been working with as he said, "Any luck with it?"

"Yeah, after you and Giuseppe left to grab chow, FBI waltzed into town. They waltzed into the police station looking to set up. Daniele's got eyes on the area, he'll report back in the early hours, he also said he's gonna contact a guy of his in the FBI." Michael said.

"Daniele's got people in the FBI?" Jameson asked.

Michael smirked, "He knows people." "He knows how to kill people." Jameson replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alison then asked, "Why can't we get out of town. All of us leave here and get to New York…"

Jameson then said, "Unless you forgot, you've got a group of dirty Cops scouring the streets of New York, it's a matter of time before they find out you're not there."

Alison nods, "I agree bad idea."

Soon the radio goes off as Michael says, "Daniele, is that you?"

"_Yea' it's me. Got somethin' for y'all." _Daniele replied.

Jameson then said, "Send radio traffic…"

"_As you know the FBI are in town… bad news is one of their agents, A Kurt Heller is in town. This guy's not known for being nice… he's dirty as they come, everybody in the Feds have been fooled by him. Not to mention his 2__nd__ in command it's a guy named Darren Wilden…" _Daniele explained.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alison's shock was pretty evident, she then said softly, "Are you sure it's Darren Wilden?"

"Friend of yours…?" Jameson asked. Alison shook her head, "Emily and the others would give you more information. I met Wilden when I went on the run. We became friends but nothing happened between us. I only loved Emily."

Giuseppe nodded, "I believe you, if nothin' happened between you and this guy, I have no reason to call you a liar." "Thank you." Alison replied.

Daniele replied, _"It's definitely Darren Wilden, brown hair and blue eyes, in his mid-30s." _"How many people does he have with him?" Giuseppe asked.

"_8 FBI Agents, all tactical mid-level foot soldiers, basic armour package and standard issue assault rifles. These guys don't play." _

"They might be FBI, but we're war veterans. There's no way they can take us on." Thomas said.

"Who else came into town? I made a third technical where those 2 black vans were going." Michael said.

"_Third technical involved a member of the New York Police Department. Ran his name, he's a member of Narcotics, Jack Malevsky." _Daniele replied.

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I figured he was coming here. He's got people everywhere, if he wants me, then there's no stoppin' him."

Giuseppe shook his head, "We aren't gonna let him get away. This'll end when he's eating his gun or facing the wrath of the Capelli family."

"Anybody who targets my family, they better start running. No one. Hurts. My. Family." Jameson replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They ate their meal as Jameson and Giuseppe left the church, they then overheard a loudspeaker saying, _"Attention, attention! This is a Public Warning, please relocate to the safest building, stay away from windows and stay away from anything electrical!"_

The warning was repeated another 2 times.

The pair of them headed for the local high school, Spencer had met the pair of them as Jameson hugged her softly before saying, "Who else is here?"

"Emily, Aria and Hanna. They're okay, we got in just as it got heavy. Where's Mike and Thomas?" Spencer asked. Giuseppe then said, "They're with Alison, they're okay. We've got a problem; you guys need to hear it."

The three head into the school as they approach Emily, Aria and Hanna as they all greeted each other.

Giuseppe then said, "How are you guys?"

"Nervous, but we're holdin' together alright. What's goin' on? Are your friends okay?" Aria asked.

Jameson nodded, "They're all good, they're fine. But you guys need to hear this from us. FBI's in town, they set up in the police station. Problem is, the guy who is with them is someone named Darren Wilden?"

Emily's eyes widened in shock as she said, "He's here?" "Afraid he is. You all deserved to know the truth."

"You better hold me back because if I see him, he's dead!" Hanna growled out.

Jameson rose an eyebrow as he said, "I'll do my best."

"Both of you will hold me back…" Hanna replied gripping the shirts of both Jameson and Giuseppe in her hands.

Spencer and Aria both look at Jameson and Giuseppe as they signalled to them to nod, they nodded quickly as Jameson said, "We will, I give you my word."

"Good to hear." Hanna smiled as she let go of the men and left.

Emily looked at Giuseppe with a teasing smile on her face as he said, "That girl's frightening… has she always been like that?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Aria replied laughing. Aria left with Giuseppe as they went walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson then said, "It appears your girl Aria has whipped my Lieutenant. At least the other 2 are not easily drawn to the girls of this town."

"You never let 'em out to see this town." Spencer replied. Jameson nodded, "I should change that."

Emily looked at Spencer weirdly before whispering, "What have you done to him?" "I have no idea." Spencer whispered back.

Spencer then grabbed hold of Jameson's hand as she said, "Walk with me for a minute?" "As you wish…" Jameson replied with some hesitance.

The pair walked down a corridor as Jameson said, "What's up?" "Melissa… she wanted to apologize for hitting on you. She was sincere in her apology." Spencer replied.

Jameson nodded, "I will accept her apology but if I get to meet her personally." "She said she wanted to meet you for a coffee when this weather cleared up." Spencer said.

"I'll attend the meeting. Should I worry about what she'll ask me?" Jameson asked.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "I would prepare for whatever happens. She might give you grief that you're 11 years older than I." "How about your mother?" Jameson asked.

"She probably won't give you grief. She's already here and wants to meet you." Spencer said. Jameson then said, "Well, let's go to meet her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair walked in the direction hand in hand as they saw Spencer's mother standing nearby.

Spencer had then said, "Mom!"

Veronica Hastings approached the pair as she hugged her youngest daughter before looking at Jameson, she noticed his brown eyes, his clean-cut appearance. The way he was dressed and stood with such pride. She noticed that he resembled something of a nobleman, she had smiled and said, "Spencer dear, who is this handsome gentleman?"

"Jameson Bacciarelli. Mrs Hastings." Jameson introduced himself to Veronica. Jameson held his hand out to shake Veronica's as she accepted.

Veronica then said, "A pleasure Jameson, you look nice. Do you always wear a suit?" "I like to ensure that peace is kept in the world. Either by peaceful negotiations or through conflict. Sometimes, conflict finds me." Jameson's velvet voice said. Spencer's smile just grew hearing Jameson and felt her desire for him rush.

"A man of conflict and a moral compass, you take after your family?" Veronica asked interested. Jameson nodded, "My grandfather, he was a nobleman like myself, growing up, he often admired peace and never sought conflict but he was stronger than I at being a nobleman. He was a soldier I admired the stories and I followed my family legacy of serving for our country and our city."

"You served?" Veronica said. Jameson nodded, "14 years in the United States Marine Corps. My brother Stefan was also a Marine, but he died in combat, 2010."

Veronica nodded before saying, "Thank you for all you've done for this country. I'm sorry for your loss. It wasn't easy on you, was it?"

"No, it wasn't, my mother and father died before my brother died. I'm now the last man that would pass on the family name to the next generation." Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica sadly smiled as she said, "Where are you from?" "I'm from New York City, Staten Island." Jameson answered proudly.

"The famous Bacciarelli family. I've heard about your grandfather, the man of honor, integrity and respect. You look distinctly like him." Veronica said. Jameson cocked his head, "Well I don't like to toot my own horn, but my grandfather is similar in personality."

Veronica smiled as a phone went off, Jameson pulled his out of his pocket and looked to see it was his sister Lena calling. He turned to the women and said, "I apologise for the interruption, but my sister Lena's calling. Please excuse me."

Spencer smiled widely at him as Jameson returned the smile and left. Veronica smiled and said, "Well, if I didn't know better you seem to be taken with him."

"He might be older than I. But whenever I hear him, his voice is the only thing I hear." Spencer said. Veronica smiled, "Love."

Spencer looked at her mother as she verified, "You're in love with Jameson Bacciarelli." Spencer smiled softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Jameson left the Hastings women, he answered the phone call and said, "Hello?" _"Jameson, I'm sorry to rudely interrupt, but do you know where the ownership paperwork for the house is kept?" _Lena asked.

Jameson's curiosity was raised as he asked, "Should be in the safe, I thought Dad had the paperwork handled." _"Well, you'd be right. I don't know if Dad had paid it fully or he spoke with Grandpa about the ownership papers, but apparently an Internal Affairs investigator wants to determine if we bought a 2__nd__ house, apparently he's said that Dad bought another house and that we knew about it."_ Lena replied.

"If you remember rightly, all the Bacciarelli family had lived in one house, all the generations had done it. We never bought 2nd houses or anything like it." Jameson replied. Lena groaned, _"I told him we never did anythin' like it, I'm scared that they'll arrest me and Natalia for lying to him."_

Jameson nodded, "Alright, alright stay calm, call our lawyer, tell him the situation, I'll be on my way to New York tomorrow morning. I'll see you soon, baby sister."

"_See you soon, big brother. Please hurry."_ Lena replied. Jameson promised,"I will, Lena."

Jameson ended the phone call as he rubbed his forehead with three of his fingers, a headache started to form.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, the lights went out as Jameson looked up and said, "Well that's not good."

He pulled out a torch from his pocket as he headed back to where Veronica and Spencer where as he said, "Sorry for that, trouble at home, rather disappointing trouble."

"Day's been full of surprises. Have you seen Emily at all?" Spencer asked. Jameson shook his head, "Not since we left to find Mrs Hastings… why?"

"I don't know…" Spencer said.

"_AHHHHHH!"_

Jameson's military training kicked in as he said, "Stay here!" Jameson raced to the sound of the scream pulling out his M9 Beretta as Giuseppe joined him, "What you got?"

"Sounds like Emily or Hanna. I don't know, let's proceed with caution." Jameson replied.

"Library's this way. Let's go." Giuseppe said.

They proceeded to the library as they saw a blonde girl kneeling in tears as Jameson said, "Hanna!"

"Oh, thank god!" Hanna said as she hugged Giuseppe before saying, "Look!"

They aimed their torches as Jameson said, "Stand behind us!" they followed the blood drops as it led to the lights. They saw a man hanging from the lights as the thunder clap revealed his eyes had been torn from his skull and his throat was slit.

Hanna looked ashen as she said, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Who is that?" Giuseppe asked.

A soft voice then said, "Ezra, it's Ezra Fitz!"

The pair turned to find Spencer, Aria and Emily standing there.

Aria had tears pouring from her eyes as Jameson said, "Are you guys okay?" "Not really!" Emily replied.

Their phones all started to bleep as they pulled them out, a text message had read, _"Well now this is interesting, a man is dead, who killed him? find the clues and you'll find the killer. – A."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Who liked the surprise? For some of you who are Ezra Fitz fans, feel free to no longer read this story. But if you wish to keep reading. Keep reading. I hope you're all doing okay. God bless you all, stay safe.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sunday 22nd January 2012

Rosewood, PA

0530 Hours

After all the excitement from last night. Jameson, Giuseppe and the Liars were let go from the school, the ground was still filled with puddles from the torrential rain that had engulfed the town of Rosewood.

Jameson was on his way back to the church, where he and his fire team had set up. Jameson walked down the stairs to the basement as he heard the cocking of a weapon as he said, "How long you been up, Michael?"

"Not quite, but me and Thomas have been up for a while." Alison said. Jameson smirked, "Glad to see you're all in one piece. I'm afraid, I can only stay for a few minutes."

Thomas got up as he asked, "Trouble?"

"Not quite, my family have requested me to come back to New York urgently… I can't explain but it's threatened our family home." Jameson explained.

Thomas nodded before saying, "How long will business call you away?"

"Unclear. But I will be gone for as long as they need me, you can handle things in my absence?" Jameson asked.

Thomas nodded as he said, "You're always a call away if we need you. We'll handle things. Go, family's important. Help 'em."

Jameson nodded, "Keep me updated."

Thomas and Alison nodded. There for, Jameson took his leave and headed directly for his car that was parked outside the church.

Spencer walked over and said, "You goin'?"

"My family need my help in New York City. Direct family emergency, I must go…" Jameson said. Spencer nodded before saying, "Let me go with you…"

"I don't know how long I'll be gone…" Jameson began to say. Spencer interrupted him, "I don't care… please let me help, show me New York City."

Jameson nodded, "Hop in. We should arrive by Lunch, well, I hope..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair drove back to Spencer's house so that she could shower and change out of her clothing. About an hour later, the duo drive off for New York City. Because Jameson had spent too much time out of the motel, he had taken his stuff and put it in the trunk of his car.

They drove along the main road from Rosewood as they continued on I-95 S and I-276 W. They continued on the main road as they drove through New Jersey. Once they passed Harbortown, NJ… they drove over the Outerbridge Crossing which took a direct path into Staten Island, NY.

Jameson then said, "Welcome to Staten Island." "Where are we?" Spencer asked.

"Korean War Veterans Parkway. Main road until we reach Annadale. Just got a few turns." Jameson said. Spencer nodded, "So what's the emergency with your family?"

"My sisters, an Internal Affairs investigator's been squirming around our family paperwork, they seem to think my Dad bought another house but didn't put it on the paperwork." Jameson explained.

"Why would they be interested in your father?" Spencer asked.

Jameson shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe they're trying to make us slip up, somebody in IA's probably on a power trip, maybe not."

They arrived at 492 Lipsett Ave, Jameson pulled onto the sidewalk, he then got up and walked to Spencer's side as he opened the door, Spencer got out as she saw the house, "Didn't exactly picture you to live here."

"Pulled a fast one on ya."

"To be fair, everything in this house, it's all history, making of the family. How we came to be who we are." Jameson said.

Spencer laughed as they walked into the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson then said, "Just give me a few minutes… just gotta shower and I'll be out quickly. There's some food around. Lena's kinda crazy about making sure we've got enough of everything."

Spencer nodded, "I got it."

Jameson stripped out of his clothing. He headed for the shower, he washed himself using a scrubbing brush. After 5 minutes of showering, he got out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom.

After 5 minutes of drying himself, he finally got dressed. He pulled out a white dress shirt, grey trousers, he put on a dark red tie, a pair of dark suspender braces and applied his shoulder gun holster, his M9 Beretta sat comfortably in the holster as he put on his dark grey jacket.

He walked out of the bedroom to smell breakfast being done. He smirked as he saw Spencer cooking breakfast which was a breakfast frittata. Jameson smiled as she turned to see the frittata in the pan as she said, "Breakfast is ready. I boiled a pot of black coffee."

"You guessed my favourite breakfast, frittatas…" Jameson said. Spencer then said, "You said you loved frittata's as your breakfast in a letter."

"Ah, remind me to remind you what I told you in my letters to you." Jameson said with a chuckle.

Spencer laughed, "I will do that. I actually tried to cook one of these I did…" "How did that turn out?" Jameson asked.

"It was a Broccoli Feta…" Spencer said. Jameson nodded, "My sister Natalia loves those types of frittatas. You'd get along with her splendidly."

Spencer chuckled as she said, "What's breakfast like in the Bacciarelli house?" "Silent. Me or my Dad are usually reading the paper. Stefan's always first out the door of the house. Lena and Natalia are usually fighting over the fashion magazine. That's what I remember before me and my brother became Marines." Jameson said.

"My family, my Mom and Dad are usually at work, Melissa is usually up and on her laptop. I would be on my way to college by now." Spencer explained.

Jameson nodded, "Me, I would be overseas in the Marines, just doing what I do best…"

"As you always described in your letters." Spencer said. Jameson smiled, he smiled just watching Spencer, his beautiful girl, the only girl he had met that was so beautiful, so strong and amazing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair finished their breakfast, they then walked out of the house as they walked to the Church of the Holy Child.

They walked in with only 5 minutes to spare until mass began, the pair dipped a finger into the holy water as they did the sign of the cross each.

Jameson walked to the front and took a knee before saying, "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, amen."

As Jameson walked back, he could see that several single women were flirting with him out of the corner of his eye.

As he walked to his seat, he sat next to Spencer. Jameson could see his Marine brothers, Joe and Antonio talking to each other, whilst they had listened to Father Calieri.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia and Lena were sat in front of Jameson. They had seen the brunette girl that Jameson had walked in with, Lena was surprised as she said, "I didn't know Jameson was dating somebody."

"Me neither. But I have to admit, that girl's pretty cute, the way they held each other's hand. It was romantic, I think Jameson found his special one."

"I'm surprised, most girls would drop everything to hear his voice." Lena replied. Natalia nodded, "Yeah, but Jameson, he's mighty peculiar when it comes to women."

After the end of the Mass. Jameson and Spencer stood up as Antonio walked over and said, "Master Guns."

"How are you, Gunny?" Jameson asked.

Antonio nodded, "I'm good, sir. I'm getting there."

Jameson smiled as he turned to Spencer and said, "Antonio, meet Spencer Hastings, my girl. Spencer, meet Antonio Capelli. My Marine brother in arms."

Spencer nodded with a smile and shook Antonio's hand as he said, "How do you do, Miss Hastings? Jameson is one of the finest men I've had the privilege and defined honor of knowing."

Spencer laughed, "I'm sure he is, was he always a good man?" "He's one of the best men that would never disrespect loyalty." Antonio said.

Jameson smiled at Antonio for keeping trust in him. Antonio then said, "I best be goin', see you soon, Master Guns. Nice meeting you, Ma'am."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio walked out alongside Joe. Lena and Natalia walked over as they hugged Jameson. He then said, "Lena, Natalia… meet Spencer, my girl."

Lena was shocked as she looked over at Spencer before a smile grew on her face. Lena then said, "First off, can I say, that it is lovely to meet you. Despite my older brother never saying a word about you."

Jameson rolled his eyes before saying, "Lena. Play nice, we do have guest in our presence."

Natalia silently giggled as she said, "I'm Natalia, pleased to meet you Spencer. Unlike Lena, I'm not rude or disrespectful." "Jameson told me a great deal about you." Spencer said.

"Jameson exaggerates details about me, all lies whatever he said." Natalia replied.

All 4 of them exited the church as they walked back to the house. Spencer and Natalia walked in front as Jameson and Lena walked behind.

Jameson then asked, "How bad is the present situation?" "Really bad, they're saying that Dad delved into the evidence to make extra cash." Lena replied.

"Natalia, how is she?" Jameson asked. Lena put her hands behind her back before saying, "She's worried, she doesn't show it, but I know how she's feeling."

"Great… Have you spoken to the lawyer?" Jameson asked.

Lena nodded, "The lawyer told us, that they'd be monitoring all our purchases and amounts of money we've spent for necessities, food, and other items."

"How about, me and Natalia cook Sunday dinner tonight? Take a break, you're working too hard." Jameson said. Lena smirked, "How about you do it? Whilst me and the girls just sit around and chat."

Lena walked in front of him as Jameson softly said, "I have a horrible feelin' about this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The small group had gotten home, Jameson went to open the door for the girls, he then got to work peeling the potatoes of the skin. Afterwards, he pulled out a pan, he put the potatoes inside with cold water and let them boil. He repeatedly set timers for each of the tasks he had done.

Spencer walked out into the kitchen; she saw Jameson working tirelessly to cook Sunday dinner, but she was enamoured by how in control he was of cooking, she saw Jameson didn't have his suit jacket on, his sleeves were rolled up halfway. She smirked and said, "Need any assistance, good sir?"

Jameson turned with a smile of his own. He noticed Spencer's blazer was off, she wore that white blouse, that he loved, it was the same blouse she wore when they first met face to face. He pushed the thought out of his head before he said, "I'm more than capable of controlling the situation."

"You seemed rather occupied." Spencer said. Jameson closed his mouth and opened before saying, "I was merely entranced."

"What were you entranced with?" Spencer asked. Jameson then said, "You. What you do to me… whenever I see you…"

Spencer cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Jameson then cupped Spencer's cheeks in his own hands as Spencer softly said, "I don't even want to think about what life would be like without you."

"All I want is to keep you safe." Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was finished as Jameson and Spencer helped to set the table, the siblings and Spencer all sat down as they said grace.

They began to fill their plates with the Sunday roast, Spencer then asked, "Natalia, how long have you been a model?"

"I started out as a model when I was 18. My Aunt got me into it. For the next 5 years, I modelled but it turned horrible after the deaths of Mom, Dad and Stefan. I just quit altogether. I did shoots in Chicago, LA, Massachusetts and Texas. It was pretty good, but then as I explained earlier happened." Natalia explained.

"I can't imagine losing the people you love. I don't know what would have happened if I lost the people that I love." Spencer said.

Jameson nodded as Lena said, "Don't worry, Jameson's gonna protect us all. He's our knight in armour. Our fearless hero."

Spencer smiled as Jameson felt a blush creep to his cheeks. Everybody continued to eat as Lena asked, "So, Spencer what is it that you do?"

"I study Law at college, my family are all lawyers. I've often wanted to follow in those footsteps, but I wanted to be a voice for the people instead of being a voice for the criminal." Spencer said.

Natalia smiled, "You'd make our Dad and Grandpa very happy. They'd love to hear somebody is standing up and willing to put to the dangerous criminals of this city away."

"Jameson told me a lot about how your family have all served in the New York Police Department. I'm proud of the people that go out every day to protect us all. Cops, Firefighters and Doctors. I often call them heroes every day." Spencer replied.

Everyone smiled at the table as they continued to eat and talk about their week. Jameson and Spencer didn't mention anything about A or Alison DiLaurentis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Dinner, the siblings and Spencer had sat around the fire, Jameson was reading a newspaper as the doorbell was rung.

Jameson got up to open it as he saw a man in a wrinkled suit standing at the door as the man said, "Are you Jameson Bacciarelli?"

"You are…?" Jameson asked unsure. The man pulled out his badge and said, "Detective Michel Malevsky, Internal Affairs. May I come in?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Internal Affairs arrives on the doorstep of the Bacciarelli family! How will they all handle this affair?

Read on to find out more. Please like and comment about the chapter. Thank you all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

492 Lipsett Avenue, Annadale

Staten Island, New York

1945 Hours

Jameson stood at the door as he stared at the Internal Affairs Investigator named Michel Malvesky who had introduced himself, Malevsky then said, "May I come in, Mr Bacciarelli?"

Jameson nodded, "Yes, you may. Our lawyer will be momentarily. I assume that you have questions for us all."

"You have the right to have that attorney present during questioning, Mr Bacciarelli." Malevsky then said. Malevsky then nodded to the Bacciarelli women and noticed the unfamiliar brunette as he said, "Forgive me for asking but who is this?"

"Spencer Hastings, I'm Jameson's girl." Spencer introduced herself. Malevsky then turned to Jameson and said, "I was not aware you had a guest."

Jameson leant off the wall as he explained, "My family's meeting her for the first time, Detective. She merely came of her own choice, just to support us. You will treat her with the respect you would show towards anyone you meet."

Lena stifled a laugh she knew the tone in her older brother's voice. It was one that demanded respect for anyone he was acquainted with. Natalia smiled knowing that the Investigator looked about embarrassed for his bravado that had taken a beating.

Malevsky stared at the man in front of him. Malevsky had known Jameson was a man of honour in the US Marines, decorated and wise beyond his years, he was a nobleman who had taken after his grandfather who had been one and still was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lawyer had arrived, he wore a 2-piece suit, he had light brown hair, he was just coming up to his mid-40s. The man then said, "Detective, I'm Mr Martin Landale. Former US Marine and former NYPD Officer before becoming a lawyer."

"Ah, Detective Landale. I heard much from people who told me about you. Regarding the situation. You must believe me when I say, that we don't want to tarnish a man's reputation." Malevsky said.

Landale nodded, "Let's begin?"

"Mr Bacciarelli, as you've surely been informed, IA seems to suspect that your father has been drawing out evidence and misusing resources to make extra cash, we've also suspected that he used drug money to buy a 2nd house. We asked your siblings if they had known, they said no. Did you know about this?" Malevsky asked.

Jameson stood up as he said, "Detective… my father is a courageous, decorated and a veteran US Marine, he served for 11 years in the Corps. He served 16 years in the police force. 5 years as a patrolman before detective in the Homicide and Vice Squad. He would never go dirty."

"How do you explain the extra shifts he took?" Malevsky asked. Jameson then said, "He was dedicated to serving his city. He wanted to make sure that we all slept peacefully so that nobody would harm us, he drilled us in the event that we were targeted."

"Did you know of the undercover assignment that your father took that resulted in his death?" Malevsky asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson looked puzzled, but he didn't let the confusion show. Lena looked over and saw that Jameson hadn't known.

Natalia then said, "Detective, you must understand… my brother was going through a tough time in Middle East, it was becoming hectic. He never wrote to us because he had to stay focused on getting his men through Afghanistan. By the time, his tour ended, it was November when he found out Dad died, but he never knew the circumstances of his death."

Jameson nodded, "I never knew the circumstances, but my Dad never lied to me about what he did on the job. I knew just enough to guess that he did it to keep us safe. When I joined up, we just spoke about how we were doing and how everyone was back home, we had briefly compared how our tours of duty were similar to each other's."

Malevsky nodded, "I won't claim to understand how Marines went through it every day. I never served like you or Mr Landale here. But I just want to know the truth if you knew about the undercover assignment?"

"I didn't know anything. My father never told us. He mostly kept his conversations between himself and our grandfather who was also a former cop himself." Jameson said.

Landale then said, "May I just remind you Detective… Jameson's doesn't have all the answers to your questions. He's trying to answer, but he's a Marine who put his life on hold to serve his country."

Natalia nods, "We all need to respect that of my brothers, they've served just as hard as anyone could have asked them."

"My apologies Mr Bacciarelli." Malevsky said. Jameson didn't nod as he said, "While in the short time I had… I can say that my father never bought another house. After we had dinner, I went through all of my father's paperwork. There was no evidence of the 2nd house paperwork, I'm sure it was part of an UC assignment that my Dad did in the past."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malevsky then nodded as he went through his notebook before saying, "A question for you all… Your father Alberto Bacciarelli… how many bank accounts did he have active?"

"He had one main bank account. After Mom died, the account would be left in Lena's name. Lena had a scholarship to go into college to study catering as her choice. He would do anything for my sisters." Jameson explained.

Malevsky nodded, he looked to Lena and Natalia who had all nodded in addition to Jameson's explanation of the bank account.

Malevsky looked through his notebook for any more questions as he then said, "May I use your bathroom a quick moment?"

Jameson looked to Lena who had nodded, Jameson then replied, "I'll show you where it is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson let Malevsky walk in front of him as they walked to the bathroom, Jameson stayed outside the door as Spencer then asked, "You okay?"

"Well, making sure that our guest doesn't go snooping around is priority on my list, but making sure he doesn't meet a gruesome death is also on my list." Jameson said. Spencer nodded, "Yeah, Lena made me go out here and talk you out of killing the man because of the personal questions."

"He never understands what my family do to protect this city, but we would never stoop so low to get ourselves onto a power trip, much like him in there." Jameson says. Spencer then wrapped her arms round his waist before saying, "True, but you need to realise, he's trying to do his job. Although, he may have an ulterior motive for his actions."

Jameson looked at Spencer as realisation dawned upon him, he then smiled as he kissed her full on. Spencer moaned into the kiss as she smiled before she said, "Any reason for that?"

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you, but more importantly, you're amazingly smart." Jameson said. Spencer looked on in confusion as she walked back to the front room, she asked herself, _"What did I say?"_

Moments later, Malevsky exited the bathroom. Jameson escorted him back to his seat as the Bacciarelli sisters sat naturally just talking about something. Spencer looked over at the sisters, she had gathered they had done something, she could tell this. Lena looked at her to say, _"Don't say a word."_

Malevsky then said, "As it appears, I believe that you had no recollection of Detective Alberto Bacciarelli ever buying a 2nd house." Malevsky then took a drink from his water bottle and threatened, "But heed this notice, I'm watching all of you, remember that."

"We will, Detective." Lena said.

Martin Landale had also left the house the same time Malvesky had left as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they had left, everyone blew out a sigh of relief as Jameson then said, "I must ask Lena, but why did you and Spencer share a look when we came back into the room with Malevsky?"

"Me and Natalia took the opportune time to sneak a peek through Malevsky's case." Lena explained, she took out her IPAD to show Jameson the pictures. Jameson could see documents that were written in his father's name. The evidence was endless. Jameson took a closer look at the signatures on the paperwork, a lightbulb went off in his head.

Jameson ran for his father's study as Spencer asked, "What was that?"

"I think Jameson found somethin' but he's not tellin' us." Natalia said.

Jameson pulled out 2 pieces of paper, he then picked up Lena's IPAD and pulled the photo of the signatures enlarging them so they'd be able to see the difference.

Jameson then held up the pieces of paper with him and said, "This is Dad's signature, and the photo of the signature you have is a fake. Note how the slant on the 2 papers I have move to the left, whereas the one in the picture moves to the right."

"Which means…?" Natalia asked. Spencer said, "The signatures a fake, but look at the dates of the paperwork. Why put the exact same date down instead of a fake one?"

Lena then guesses, "To draw suspicion onto Dad, wouldn't the evidence guys have to see paperwork to sign evidence over?"

"They could but it wouldn't have mattered, if IA was behind the request forms and making it look like my Dad planned it all in advance." Jameson said. Spencer then says, "What could this mean?"

"There's a conspiracy in the Police Department. I think the person that ratted Dad out is still large." Natalia said putting the pieces together.

Jameson nodded as he shared the same troubled look with his sisters and Spencer. The man or woman who betrayed their father was still at large and still could do the same to anyone who wore the blue of the NYPD.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson and the girls all headed to bed, Jameson took up the couch. Natalia and Spencer shared a room whilst Lena slept in her own room.

Jameson had a pot of black coffee by him, he had pulled out his M16A4, he had begun to disassemble it. Whilst doing so, he put his M9 Beretta next to him as he kept himself busy, Jameson didn't want to think about sleep. But the thought of an NYPD Officer betraying one of their own was not uncommon, even Jameson was aware of the consequences for betraying an officer.

Jameson had disassembled his M16 throughout the time he was deep in his thoughts, now he assembled it back together again as he had always done, he was an expert when it came to assembling assault rifles especially of the M16 variety.

An hour later, Jameson was still awake, he was halfway disassembling his M9 Beretta when he pulled out his phone, he dialled Michael's number putting the phone next to his ear.

He waited as the phone answered, _"Hello?"_ Michael's groggily voice answered.

"Mike, you awake?" Jameson asked.

A sigh on the other end of the phone answered Jameson's question, Mike then said, _"I was trying to go down, but you woke me up, rat bastard." _

Jameson sighed as he said, "Sorry, just needed to call, see how you guys are…"

"_All's quiet, for now at least. Thomas is on overwatch, I'm just watchin' over Emily's place." _Mike reported. Jameson furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "Why you there?"

"_Alison wanted to go see her. Poor girl missed Emily, I offered to drive her. Let Thomas go on patrol for a bit. Daniele's been on the phone with that guy of his in the FBI. They don't want to admit they had corruption in their organisation. Guess who's blaming who?"_ Michael explained.

Jameson smirked, "The world is a stage, young Michael. A very defined stage. Performances all around and more drama than the eye itself." _"Knew you would go into such detail, smart ass." _Michael jokingly replied.

Jameson scoffed as he asked, "Where's Giuseppe?" _"I actually know that one, he went to see that Aria dame, I think." _Michael said.

Jameson chuckled softly, of course Giuseppe would go to see that Aria girl. He had no objections to letting Giuseppe live life. In fact, Giuseppe deserved to have a little happiness. The death of his parents hit Giuseppe hard as a young man, but Giuseppe never let that get him down.

Jameson then said, "Let him go, Mike, the man deserves a little happiness." _"Amen to that, I think everyone needs a little happiness in this world. How's your family?"_

Jameson explained everything to Mike who was surprisingly a good listener. Michael had offered words of support for the Bacciarelli clan. He too offered the Bacciarelli's his respect when the family lost Alberto Bacciarelli.

After a few hours of talking, Jameson put the phone down. He then turned his attention to the coffee on the table that was lukewarm, he then drank what was left of it. He just stayed awake waiting for the rising sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Next Morning

Monday 23rd January 2012

0935 Hours

It was morning Jameson awoke to the sound of chatter as he got up, he noticed Lena was cooking breakfast as he said, "Any left?"

"I only made enough for me and Natalia, that's Spencer's in the microwave. I wasn't sure when you'd awake." Lena replied. Jameson nodded, "I'll wake her up."

Jameson walked to Natalia's bedroom, he noticed her sleeping form lying on the floor in the sleeping bag that Jameson provided for her. He softly smiled and pushed away a lock of hair that fell over her eye. She whispered, "Why are you starin'?"

"I forgot it was rude to gaze at something beautiful." Jameson said. Spencer laughed, "You look tired."

Jameson chuckled as he sat down crossing his left leg before saying, "Couldn't sleep, kept dreaming you were in my arms."

Spencer softly sighed, "Promise you don't have to go…" "Wish I could keep that promise, lovely Spencer. I have to meet a family friend, then I'm all yours for the day." Jameson promised.

"What does a date with Jameson Bacciarelli consist of?" Spencer asked. Jameson smirked, "Well, in the dream world, I'd take a girl out to dinner, go dancing on 46th Street, West Side Manhattan."

"You and me dancing?" Spencer asked. Jameson smiled, "Treat a girl right. Walk her home and kiss her goodnight." "How gentlemanly of you." Spencer giggled.

Jameson kissed her as she wrapped her left arm around his neck. It lasted a short time when someone said, "Oh my God!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer looked up from kissing Jameson and saw Natalia standing there with her eyes widened.

"Seriously brother, in my room?!" Natalia cried out. Jameson held his hands in defence, "What did you want me to do?"

Natalia threw her arms up and said, "Don't make out with her in my room!" "Alright! Alright! I'll go shower and change." Jameson replied.

Natalia then smacked her brother on the head and said, "Don't make out with a girl in my room ever!"

Spencer laughed as Natalia turned to her and said, "You're off the hook, my brother however…"

Natalia turned to walk to the bathroom, she heard the shower running turned the temperature up to which Jameson shouted, "Natalia Bacciarelli move away from the handle if you want to keep your hand!" "Just teaching you a lesson brother!" Natalia replied back.

"I'm now done anyway! Please walk out of the bathroom?" Jameson asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10 Minutes Later

Jameson walked out of his bedroom, he was dressed in a three-piece suit, light blue dress shirt, dark green tie, waistcoat, grey trousers and a handkerchief in his breast pocket. Lena turned to see Jameson as she groaned, "Seriously. I give up, I give him a polo shirt for Christmas and he refuses to wear it!" "Little sister, let's be civil!" Jameson replied.

Natalia smiled, "You won't change him Lena, he's set in his old ways." "Thank you, Natalia. At least someone understands."

"You do ooze class and style. It's sexy." Spencer smiled walking out of the room. She heated up her plate of breakfast as Jameson then said, "I will be back shortly. I have to go out to Manhattan to meet an acquaintance. I will see you soon."

Spencer walks over and kisses Jameson as Natalia gagged at the romantic sight of her brother and his girl, "Hey! I'm drinking here safe it for tonight."

Jameson then whispers to Spencer, "Mood killer." "Don't worry, you and I will get our chance tonight." Spencer says.

He then waved goodbye, he turned to the door and walked out. He got into his car and drove off heading for Manhattan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you're all enjoying this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'm interested to hear your opinions.


	11. Chapter 10

Next Chapter coming hard and fast. Hope you're all doing well today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10:

Somewhere in Manhattan, New York City

1025 Hours

Jameson drove off for Manhattan, he stopped at a payphone. He made one quick phone call as he nodded very quickly. He made a quick note of it down on his phone, _"Meeting at the Warehouse, in Kensington, Brooklyn, 2 hours."_

Jameson then drove off in his car as he headed for Brooklyn. He pulled up outside the warehouse and waited patiently for everyone to show up."

At precisely 1225 hours, Jameson stepped into the warehouse, behind him, the Capelli men, the Chief of Special Operations Donarelli followed behind. Everyone sat down at the briefing table as Jameson began.

"Many of you know John Harper. A foot-soldier in the Lucchese Crime Family, instead he wasn't a member, he was an informant for the FBI, he worked for a corrupt unit lead by Kurt Heller." Jameson explained.

Joe I was shocked before saying, "We never knew he was corrupt. Only heard rumours about a group that had been ripping off drug cartels."

"Harper asked me to provide security for him so that he could pretend to make an exchange with a mob family from Philadelphia. The exchange was a setup, FBI sniper killed Harper and mob boss from high vantage point. Alison DiLaurentis was held hostage, she had info on a dirty NYPD detective that had ripped off cartels to line their own pockets." Jameson continued.

John Capelli stepped forward before saying, "This was my case, Alison was my top witness, she was prepared to send that detective down the river. But her location was compromised and it led to her captured until Giuseppe and Jameson and the Donarelli brothers rescued her from a fate worse than death."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Christ, I never knew. The girl, is she okay?" Chief Donarelli asked. Jameson nodded, "She's safe and sound. Protected by your boys, day and night. We're not lettin' anythin' happen to her."

John nodded as he said, "What's the plan on how to get her to New York?"

"As soon we feel like it, we'll skip that town and try to get to the city. But we need your help, all of you." Jameson answered.

"We never leave our own behind. Marines never leave their own behind." Joe II replied.

Marco nodded, "Never leave a brother behind. That's the only thin' I have to say."

Salvatore nodded, "None of us woulda made it if not for you. That's a debt worth paying."

"Honor amongst Marines, am I right?" Joe III asked. Jameson nodded, "Yes you are, brother Joe."

Antonio smirked, "If it means we hit these corrupt bastards, I'm all in."

John nodded, "I'm gonna be payin' a large debt forever, count me in."

Jameson smiled, he felt honoured that the loyalty his veteran brothers had all shown him was not misplaced. He then said, "When you hear the signal, Mike-3. Hurry as fast as you can."

Everyone smiled, Joe I then said, "This meeting is adjourned. Go about our day as always, when you decide to come back to the city. Give us enough warnin' to ready up!"

Jameson nodded as everyone soon left the warehouse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson exited the warehouse as soon as the Capelli family and the Chief of Special Ops left. He then headed out and drove back to Staten Island to his home. He walked in the door as he said, "Where's Spencer?"

"Natalia's room, they're tryin' on multiple dresses." Lena replied. Jameson nodded, "Whatever she wears, she always looks beautiful."

Lena smiled as she laughed a little before saying, "It's good to see you smile, big brother." "You really think I deserve this?" Jameson asked.

"Happiness was always what you wanted. When I saw you and Spencer together; it was like she was your noblewoman. Your equal, she values loyalty like you." Lena replied.

Jameson chuckled as he heard Natalia's door open, he saw Spencer appear and she was dressed in a red classic swing skirt dress, her brunette hair was styled with a parting on the side, she wore a pair of black heeled shoes.

Jameson stood to his best as he folded his hands behind his back before saying, "Miss Hastings. You look… beautiful."

"I kinda look ridiculous." Spencer blushed. Jameson smiled, "I would never think that of you."

Jameson held his hand out as he said, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Spencer took his hand as they walked to his car, he opened the door for her, being the perfect gentleman.

He walked to the driver's side and got in. The car started as they drove off, they headed for Manhattan as they drove to Carmine's Restaurant in the Upper West Side.

They parked outside and walked into the restaurant together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson and Spencer were shown to a 2-person table as the waitress asked, "Would you like any drinks at all?"

Spencer shared a look, "Can we have 2 glasses of red wine please." "Certainly madam." The waitress replied.

Jameson then said, "I'm impressed." "It is a date, not to mention that Italians always have wine with food." Spencer said.

Jameson laughed, "That is a rumour, I've heard."

The pair were given a glass of red wine each as Jameson ordered a Linguine with salad, garlic and oil. Spencer ordered the same thing as she said, "Linguine. I assume you've learned how to cook this specific meal."

"Me and my brother were taught by our grandparents to cook at the age of 13, we had to cook in order to impress a girl. Lena had a natural talent for cooking through our mother. Natalia, she learned from our grandparents and our mother." Jameson explained.

The pair chatted through their lunch about their upbringings. The more they learned about each other, the more they were falling for each other.

After they had eaten, Spencer went for her purse as Jameson said, "Allow me." "Are you sure?"

"Lunch is on me, plus… this is my treat." Jameson said. Spencer smiled, "So old-fashioned. Okay, I'll let you pay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Swing 46 Jazz Club, 46th Street

1455 Hours

The pair exited the restaurant after paying the bill, they then drove off heading for the Swing 46 Jazz Club on 46th Street.

The pair entered the club as the sound of smooth jazz got louder. The pair heard the final bit of the song that was being sung.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_To Russia I flew but there and then_

_I suddenly knew you'd care again_

_My running around is through_

_I fly to you from Russia with love."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair entered the dance floor as Jameson put one hand on Spencer's hand, he then moved his other hand down to her back as the pair danced closely together, Spencer then mouthed the words of the next song.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Day by day_

_I'm falling more in love with you_

_And day by day_

_My love seems to grow_

_There isn't any end to my devotion_

_It's deeper, dear, by far_

_Than any ocean_

_I find that day by day_

_You're making all my dreams come true_

_Come what may_

_I want you to know_

_I'm yours alone_

_And I'm in love to stay_

_As we go through the years_

_Day by day_

_I find that day by day_

_You're making all my dreams come true_

_So come…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end of the song, Jameson kissed Spencer on the lips as she ran her fingertips across Jameson's hair.

Jameson then moves his lips close to Spencer's ear as he whispers, _"I love you, Spencer Hastings." _

"_I love you too, Jameson Bacciarelli." _Spencer whispers.

They continue dancing for 2 hours, just as they're about to leave the dance club, Jameson gets a text on his phone, he looks at it and his eyes widen in alarm.

"_Have you spoken to your friends? I'm sure they're wonderin' where you are. -A."_

Spencer looks at Jameson as she asks, "Jameson, is somethin' wrong?" "We've gotta go."

"Woah, slow down, what's goin' on?" Spencer asked. Jameson shows her his phone as Spencer reads it. Her eyes widen as well as she says, "We've gotta head back! They could be in trouble."

"Let's go, we gotta go!" Jameson said, Jameson took off his waistcoat and jacket putting them in the trunk, he then gets in the driver's seat and they drive off for Rosewood, PA.

Once they cross into Rosewood, they head directly for Spencer's household. Jameson gets out of the car and picks up his blanket covered M16A4 putting it in the back seat.

Jameson hears the gunshots of an assault rifle just as Spencer arrives with a suitcase as she says, "What's that?"

"Assault rifles. M4's, maybe an MP5. Don't hear shotguns!" Jameson muttered.

Spencer then says, "What do we do?" "Only one thin' we can do…" Jameson said, he then took a breath as he said, "We gotta get to Alison and the others. Get out of town, too, here take the wheel, I'll take shotgun."

Spencer nods, "Let's go, come on." The pair got into the car, Jameson unravelled his blanket and pulled the M16 out, he pulled the charging handle back on his Assault Rifle, he then spoke in Polish and said, _"Zdrowaś Mario, łaski pełna, Pan jest z tobą. Zdrowaś Mario, łaski pełna, Pan jest z tobą."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Polish Translation:**

Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. - _Zdrowaś Mario, łaski pełna, Pan jest z tobą. Zdrowaś Mario, łaski pełna, Pan jest z tobą._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter thoroughly. Hope you're doing okay.

Please like and comment down the bottom.


	12. Chapter 11

Here's our new chapter. Coming up and we're live.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 11:

Friday 27th January 2012

Estuary Apartments, Harbor Boulevard

Hoboken, New Jersey

1815 Hours

Jameson was on Sniper duty watching over the temporary safehouse of his friend Daniele Rossi and the girls. For Jameson, stakeouts were the one thing he had excelled at.

Just endless hours of staking out a target with only a rifle in his hands. He hadn't grown bored, but the challenge of keeping his eyes open was one he had met with anticipation and eagerness. It hadn't been like the Middle East when he was sweating in the heat, but freezing by the rising night.

Jameson heard footsteps approach as he said, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Hanna." Hanna Marin's voice said.

Jameson softly breathed out as he sat up against the ledge of the building. Hanna then said, "Didn't bring you up, anythin', sorry."

"Don't apologise." Jameson replied as he asked, "What you doin' up here?" "Volunteered to come up, plus, I needed to get out of the apartment. Alison and Emily are all lovey-dovey downstairs." Hanna confessed.

Jameson smirked, "Surprised nobody else joined you." "Everybody else could see the love those two had. Don't get me wrong, I love those 2, it's just I wish I had somebody like that you know." Hanna replied.

"I hear ya. I think what everyone wants is somebody to show them that they're loved, that the world could be a better place… unfortunately, a perfect world… I don't know if it exists." Jameson theorised. Hanna nods, "When I signed Spencer up for that USO thing. I actually wanted her to be happy, wanted to see if she could find her perfect one. I'm glad she found it in you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson laughed, "I can understand that. My sisters seemed to think I was incapable of happiness. My brother, he thought I had too high enough standards to find someone."

"What made you think you were incapable of happiness?" Hanna asked. Jameson nodded, "I trusted too easily, I couldn't imagine someone using me for their own gains… but at the same time, I hated that."

Hanna nodded, "What are your sisters like?"

"Lena's a Masterchef in the kitchen, family owns a bakery, she took over and consistently managed a successful business, she's worked in Italian restaurants in the entire New York City area whilst in college. Natalia was a model; she was one for 5 years before becoming a baker. she volunteers at pet shelters and now her latest project is helping Wounded Warriors." Jameson explained.

Hanna smiles, "That's kinda cool. What your sisters do."

"They choose their paths in life. We stand by 'em." Jameson said. Hanna nodded. She then asked, "Promise that when this is over… we'll get live a little quietly."

Jameson doesn't look to Hanna as he says, "I can't promise anythin'. But I can promise that we'll try our best to make sure you live a quiet life." "Thanks, Jameson." Hanna says as she gets up to walk, she then turns and says, "Jameson, if you hurt Spencer, promise me I get to shoot you."

"I give you my word, if I hurt Spencer… you get first chance to shoot me. I give you my word." Jameson replies.

Hanna then nods as she heads down to the apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1 Hour Later

1915 Hours

Jameson continues to watch over the perimeter of the building. His phone bleeps as he looks to see Natalia is calling him, Jameson answers as he says, "Baby sister, what's goin' on, why you callin'?"

"_It's horrible, brother. It's a disaster, it's a nightmare, I don't even believe it." _Natalia replied with a shaky voice.

"Woah, slow down, take a deep breath and try again, please." Jameson replied.

Natalia sniffled on the other end; Jameson made a mental note to kick Joe's ass if he did something to upset his baby sister. Natalia then said, _"Somethin's wrong with the house, we can't get in, there's an eviction notice on the door. I tried to ask the neighbours… but they're aren't tellin' us anythin'." _

Jameson's brain slowed down, he caught onto the _'Eviction'_ he then cursed as he said, "Eviction notice. Please tell me you haven't left the house." _"We're still in our cars trying to go to sleep. I don't get how we get evicted from our home. Lena's panicking, freaking out… I've been on the phone trying to contact that investigator Malevsky or somebody. There's no answer for why this happened." _Natalia explained as another round of crying began.

Jameson rubbed his eyes as he muttered, "How about Joe, or maybe Antonio knows." _"I don't want to bother 'em. but if they know, I might have to call them up." _

"Put me on the phone to Lena, tell her I'm there." Jameson said. Natalia acknowledged, _"One moment." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shuffling of a phone was heard, Lena's voice was then heard, _"Hey big brother." _

"Are you okay, Lena?" Jameson asked. Lena sniffled as she said, _"All I want to do is just sleep in my bed, but now I can't. Please tell you'll sort this out." _

"I'll try Lena, but I can't promise that it'll work. We gotta have faith." Jameson said knowing he just lied to his little sister.

Lena then said, "_I want to talk to you, but it can wait till you get back." _"Are you sure? I can listen if you want." Jameson said.

"_No, don't stress yourself. Just focus on what you're good at. I'll talk to you when you get back, brother." _Lena replied.

Jameson nodded, "If that's what you wish, I'll see you soon, Lena. You have a good night." _"You too, big brother." _Lena said as she ended the phone call.

Jameson looked up to the sky as he breathed deeply before returning to keeping an eye on lookout.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

492 Lipsett Avenue, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

1925 Hours

Lena had cut the phone call with Jameson as she handed the phone back to Natalia who had then said, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I'd rather tell him in person, I hate myself and I hate that I kept a secret from him. He'll be understanding, Jameson doesn't judge people." Lena said. Natalia nodded, "True, but bear to mind, Jameson now has the weight of the world on his shoulders. We're just adding extra weight for him to carry."

Lena turned to face Natalia as she said, "Don't you think I know that; I have to deal with how dirty my soul is!" "Nobody's perfect. Remember that, you are strong Lena Bacciarelli. You're strong like Mom, like Dad, Stefan, Great-Grandpa Jameson, Great-Grandma Natalia. Hell, Jameson is strong, you're perfect either way. Don't sell yourself short." Natalia passionately said.

Lena took a seat as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She then said, "What do we do?"

"We go to find Antonio, he's the closest. He must have known what happened." Natalia replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia gets into her car but Lena doesn't as they see Antonio walking up the pathway with him was a Belgian Malinois, Lena then says, "Hey Antonio."

"Lena, Natalia. Everythin' okay?" Antonio said.

Natalia then asks, "Do you know anythin' 'bout an eviction notice on our house?"

Antonio looks to see the notice as he says to himself, "What the actual hell."

He turns to the girls and says, "I know you girls live here. But why'd they put a sign up saying, for you to leave?"

"It's that IA Investigator Malevsky, he seems to think that evicting us from our house and threatening to bulldoze it was a good idea for us to tell him if we knew our father was corrupt." Lena growled.

Antonio then said, "My Dad fought side by side with your Dad in the Marines. Never once did my Dad disregard him or do anything that… pardon my French… sounds like bullshit."

"I know, we've been tryin' to get on the phone with the council, the DA's office and even tried the investigator. Nobody's pickin' up!" Natalia replied.

Lena then asked, "I know this is too much to ask, but could give us a place to stay for the night, we'll pay you?"

"Sure thin', we owe your brother a debt for Helmand. You can stay for the night." Antonio replied.

"We?" Lena asked.

Antonio chuckled, "Me and the Sarge owe your brother one for Helmand. Ain't that right, Sarge?"

"_Aroo!" _Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph said. Natalia laughed as she scratched the Sarge's ear before saying, "Thank you, guys."

"Not a problem. Come on, let's get you guys in the warmth." Antonio replied as he took the leash from Natalia.

The Sarge growled like a wolf as he walked to Antonio who then said, "I know, buddy. Someone's gonna be sorry they did this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1600 Harbor Boulevard

Hoboken, NJ

2015 Hours

Jameson was now in the temporary safehouse that Daniele Rossi and the girls were in. Giuseppe, Thomas and Mike had now returned from their fight in New Orleans, Daniele then said, "How'd it go?"

"According to plan, FBI are out of the equation, they were too dangerous to be left alive." Thomas then said. Giuseppe then said, "What's the plan for getting Alison to New York?"

Jameson then laid out the route as he said, "2 Separate routes. First route's goin' to Staten Island. Mike and I will take the girls and go to Staten Island to link up with Antonio and Leo Capelli."

Giuseppe then said, "2nd Route, this one's mine. We'll go through Manhattan, which means once we get in it's goin' to be lively down there. Joe and the boys will be there to assist us."

"What about Dempsey and Thompson?" Daniele asked. Thomas then said, "They'll be on our 6. Once we get Alison to the safehouse, we hit Malevsky and his corrupt group of officers."

"Luckily for me, the PC's provided intel for us on that front, an unknown contact alerted Malevsky we're moving Alison into the city. But in reality, she'll be with the girls goin' through Staten Island." Giuseppe said. Jameson smirked, "Ready up! Lock and load!"

The 5 veterans all readied their weapons. As they loaded up with fresh ammo from Daniele's safe room. Giuseppe then said, "Call 'em up, Master Guns."

Jameson pulled out his phone and dialled Joe Capelli III's number, the phone picked up as he said, _"What's the word?"_

"Mike-3. I say again, Mike-3, get ready, we're leavin' broad daylight, noon at the latest." Jameson replied.

Joe then replied, "_Ooh-rah!"_

Jameson put the phone down as he said, "This is gonna spread like wildfire."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you guys are eager. Keep supporting this story. Thank you for the support.

Please like and comment. Have a good day.


	13. Chapter 12

Little graphic torture within this chapter. Hope you guys aren't squeamish, if you are, scroll down.

Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12:

Approaching LP & Harmony, Williamsburg

Brooklyn, New York

1618 Hours

Jameson and the rest of the team were on their way to take down Jack Malevsky and his corrupt band of cops.

Joe, Antonio and Kate Beckett's team were positioned outside of the bar as they waited for the entirety of the team to arrive which was the last thing he had heard when they were enroute.

Jameson had a personal reason for wanting to be the first one out of his friends in the door. He wanted Michel Malevsky's head on a platter for faking an eviction notice.

He steadied his grip on the M9 Beretta as he softly counted to 10, in a bid to reign in his Italian temper.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

7 Minutes Later

LP & Harmony, Williamsburg

Brooklyn, New York

1625 Hours

At the LP & Harmony bar in Williamsburg, Jack Malevsky and the four men (Atwater, McCluskey, Chapin and Jackson) that participated with him on a previous raid that had happened, they all arrived in their car's unknown to them that Joe, Antonio and Kate Beckett's team were watching them.

Malevsky opened the trunk as he pulled out two bags, one he passed off to McCluskey as he took the other one himself. He looked around as he said, "You weren't followed were you, Chapin?"

"Not that I know off. Why?" Chapin asked. Malevsky then shrugged, "Maybe my imagination. But I can't help but feel somethin's off."

McCluskey then looked around as he said, "Yeah, I feel it too. Probably nothin'."

Malevsky then looked up, unknown to him… a sniper rifle had its bead on him, the sniper took an adjusting breath as he adjusted the sight on him. He then said to himself, "Not your day to die. But your brother… his day's here."

The unknown Soldier pulled out of the scope as he turned to Michel Malevsky who was bound and gagged. He then ripped the gag out of his mouth and snarled, "Tell me how to overrule the eviction notice on the Bacciarelli household?!"

"Screw you." Malevsky breathed out.

The Soldier growled an animal-like snarl, he pulled out a combat knife as he aimed the point towards the man's eyelid, the life in the man's dark blue eyes was nothing more than darkness as he said, "Fine! I'll show you things worse than death."

The man went about torturing him slowly as the muffled screams into the gag went unheard. The man then thought to himself, _"The allure of the darkness is powerful and magnificent, that even the purest of hearts are drawn to its beauty."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

LP & Harmony, Williamsburg

Brooklyn, New York

1630 Hours

The sun began to set on Brooklyn, the dark SUV pulled up to the sidewalk, Detective Johnson opened up the door, Joe I, Tommaso, Joe II and Chief Donarelli stepped out of the SUV.

Joe stepped out of his truck accompanied by Salvatore, Marco who carried rifles, Luigi and Antonio carried pistols. Luigi's was a SIG Sauer P226, Antonio's was a MEU (SOC) 45.

Thomas and Jameson stepped out of Jameson's car as the pair readied their rifles. Mike and Giuseppe cocked their pistols.

Robert Cole, Bobby Thompson and Daniele Rossi and Leo Capelli pulled out their pistols holding them in two hands. Nate Dempsey followed suit as he held an assault rifle in his hands.

Beckett's team and a team of NYPD ESU got out as well. Everyone held a determined look on their faces. Thomas then looked as he said, "Everyone ready?!"

"Solid!" Giuseppe said, many murmured their agreements as Thomas said, "Let's do this!"

Chief Donarelli then called out, "ESU, Detective Beckett's team, enter from the 2 sides, Daniele, Luigi, Leo, Bobby and Mike, hold position out here!"

The ESU Team and the Donarelli men including Giuseppe echoed acknowledgements. The ESU team entered the building first hitting the entrances with Beckett's team.

The first man through the door was Esposito who said, "NYPD, drop your guns!"

"Nobody move, get those hands up!" Beckett ordered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The corrupt cops were stunned as they were surrounded by the NYPD including several plain clothes civilians who held military weaponry, Antonio followed behind and then shouted, "Get those hands up, I see you move an inch, it'll be your last."

Joe then grabbed a dirty cop and pushed him towards the pool table before saying, "Get you ass over there!"

Thomas held his rifle on Jack Malevsky who inched closer to his holster as he said, "Feelin' lucky, punk?!"

Joe I and the chiefs all walked in as Antonio said, "There's 2 members unaccounted for, sir."

Beckett then said, "Michel Malevsky and Eddie Chapin are unaccounted for."

Antonio turned to Malevsky whose eyes widened in fear as he said, "Get him away from me. Get him away from me!"

"What's he blubbering like a baby about?" Antonio replied. Malevsky then said, "You'll kill me."

Antonio chuckled, "I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you." "Surprised he isn't here." Malevsky replied with a snort.

"Who isn't here?" Antonio replied tired of the riddles. Malevsky chuckled, "Someone who makes God and the Devil scared of him."

Antonio snarled as he walked over and dragged Malevsky by the head, he then kicked him in the stomach before tossing him to the ground. He then said, "Surprised you've not learned. Capelli's make the devil scared."

"Not like this. This guy, he mentally tortures people, he makes terrorists frightened of him, he makes criminals frightened of him, when I tell you and Jameson what I've done, you'll just kill me." Malevsky replied coughing. Antonio then rolled his eyes before he said, "Can I just shoot him and be done with it?"

"Not yet." Joe I replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe I looked around all of the disgraced NYPD members, his own blood boiled at the sight of them, he then said, "Before I take your shields, we all have questions for you to ask. You fail to answer them, and one of you dies."

Giuseppe steps forward as he asks the first question, "Which one of you killed my Dad, Officer Angelo Capelli Jr?"

One of the elder members Jameson had his gun to had then said, "I killed him, I ratted his location to an ex-con who Angelo put away. I was jealous of that prick. I wanted him to pay."

Giuseppe shared a look with John who nodded. John grabbed the elder cop and threw a right hook towards the man breaking three of his teeth, before beating the man in, he shouted, "This is for our Dad, this is for our Mother!" Giuseppe picked up a screwdriver from his belt as he said, "Hold him!"

John and Jameson took hold of the man as Giuseppe stabbed the man with the screwdriver in the shoulder before he said, "This is for our father. Our mother. Die lonely, you son of a bitch!" Giuseppe took the screwdriver out as he punched the man in the face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Joe I and Joe II shared a nod with Jameson who walked forward, he then said, "Which one of you ratted out Detective Jameson Bacciarelli in July 2009, first person who speaks lives another day."

None of the cops says a word, all sharing a look. They heard Alberto Bacciarelli's dying words. Words that rang clear in their minds.

"_Whatever happens next, heed this, if you run, my son will hunt you down. Mercy will be the last thing on his mind." _Alberto Bacciarelli had said.

Jameson heard no words said, he then nodded as he walked to the bar, he fired on the bar as bottles fell from their shelves onto the ground. He reloaded the magazine pulling the charging handle back as he asked, "I'll ask again. Who murdered my father?"

The dirty cops all shared a look round the table, Malevsky snorted as he said, "Just so you know. It not like he wasn't warned."

Jameson turned his attention to Malevsky who walked from the table and said, "Just like John over here. Again, and again. You Capelli's or Bacciarelli's don't take a hint, do you?"

Antonio snarled, "Not from the likes of you, we don't."

Jameson then said, "You murdered him?" "I ratted him out, let the mob kill him. For what it's worth. It was business. Same as Cole's brother. I murdered that asshole with my gun and raped his sister before murdering her." Malevsky replied.

Cole growled as he held his gun on Malevsky before saying, "I oughta put a bullet in your head, right now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson held his hand up to silence Cole as he said, "Hold your mud, Sergeant!" he pointed the finger at Malevsky before saying, "Did you rat Joe Capelli out to the AQ, answer me?"

"Yes, yes I did. I even ratted out Junior over there." Malevsky indicated to Antonio. Antonio growled like a wolf, he walked over pointing his gun at Malevsky's head as he said, "Now I remember you. You were there when I was tortured. You ratted out our Marine brothers to the enemy. You ratted out the very country you swore to protect. I oughta kill you right now!"

"Then shoot me, what are you waitin' for?" Malevsky asked. Antonio pulled the hammer back as he focused on his own heartbeat.

Antonio then leant in and whispered in Malevsky's ear, "Where's Latif?"

"He's in New York, where I don't know. He moves around a lot. If I tell you, he'll kill me." Malevsky whispered.

"When you see him next. Tell him, there are some things far more frightening than death." Antonio replied with a whisper.

Antonio walked back to where the PC was as he said, "Death might be what you wish for. But you deserve death a different way."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson then asked, "Where's Michel Malevsky?"

"I don't know where Mike is. If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Malevsky growled out.

Jameson nodded, "So be it." Jameson turned around to walk, but he held up his rifle and fired several shots hitting Malevsky's leg as he fell to the ground bleeding.

He turned to walk out as he said, "Call an ambulance."

Joe I then said, "Detective Beckett, take their shields."

"Yes sir." Kate Beckett replied.

All the plain clothed civilians walked out of the building leaving the NYPD members of the force.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As everyone walked out, Bobby Thompson walked up and said, "Commissioner, we found a man, he's been beaten badly, tortured as well too."

"Who is it?" Giuseppe asked.

Thomas then said, "It's Michel Malevsky."

Jameson walked outside as he saw Michel on the ground, his hands tied behind his back, his legs were bounded too. His face had multiple scars. The shirt he was wearing was bloodied, cuts were around his chest.

Joe saw the scene as he let out a low whistle, before saying, "Someone went to town on you."

"It was punishment, punishment for my sins. He tortured me for information on how to lift the Bacciarelli eviction notice." Michel shakily replied.

Jameson lifted Michel's chin with his M16A4 Barrel as he said, "How do I lift it?" "You can't, I bought a lot of people on the council to put it into effect. I still wanted to prove you Bacciarelli's are dirty bastards." Michel laughed.

"It's a shame, I can't torture you. But I can kill you." Jameson threatens as he gets out his Ka-Bar fighting knife. He then places it against Michel's cheek as he dragged it down, the blood drew as Michel then said, "Please don't kill me."

"Be thankful, where's Eddie Chapin?" Jameson asked in a polite tone.

Michel shakily says, "Brighton Beach, he's took 12 million in pure heroin to the Russians hoping to increase his cut."

Jameson puts the knife away as he hears a phone ring, Jameson then says, "You will meet an end so cruel, the devil will weep, let that cut be a reminder when we meet again."

Jameson looks inside the pocket of Michel Malevsky and sees a piece of paper stained in blood. He unfolds it as it reads.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Corruption is the enemy; this sick bastard deserves nothing but death. They all deserve a painful death. The Russians will get what's comin' to 'em. – Your Friendly Samaritan." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson puts the note in his pocket as he says, "Somehow the Russians are involved."

Joe I then walked over after getting off the phone, "We gotta get to Brighton Beach, there's been a massacre."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock as they head off for the cars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

15 Minutes Earlier

Little Odessa, Brighton Beach

Brooklyn, New York

1710 Hours

The unknown dark-haired soldier drives towards Little Odessa in his pickup truck. it was a black Chevrolet Silverado 2012.

He was wearing a dark shirt, with a black tactical vest, the US Flag on the front of it, the wore dark cargo trousers and a pair of dark boots. The soldier gets out of the truck, he picks up the M4A1, it is equipped with a Hybrid scope, AN/PEQ-15 laser designator and a foregrip.

The soldier fastens his helmet pushes down a pair of NVGs, he then hops the fence, he then leaps for the other side of the footbridge, the soldier hops the railing as he brings his rifle up, the muscles flex in his arms as he nears the power generator.

He pulls his NVGs down and cuts the power. He hears talking inside, it's Russian, the soldier pulls out a silenced Glock 19 as the footsteps draw closer. The soldier kills the mobster approaching as he lays the body down without it making a noise.

He brings his M4 up as he makes his way inside, he throws 2 flashbangs before taking cover. The flashbangs go off as he appears from cover, he kills the Russian mobsters before they even got a shot off.

He grabs the dirty cop known as Eddie Chapin as he says, "You don't know me, but I know you. You're done as a cop. You'll die in prison. You're goin' to confess for attempting to kill Alison DiLaurentis in 2010. If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Who are you?" Chapin asks. The soldier growls out, "I'm the one that everyone fears." The soldier slips a bit of paper into Chapin's pocket. He then ties up the man and improvises a gag for Chapin.

The soldier hears the sirens as he smirks, "Right on time." He takes out two smoke grenades and tosses them out to provide a cover for him, just as the smoke builds, he makes a move for it and jumps over the railing. He runs across the beach as he takes cover for a minute beside a drain opener.

He climbs up and heads for the truck, he hops into the back seat as he watches cars go by. He then slips the helmet off, hiding the weapons. He then pretends to fall asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Present Time

Little Odessa, Brighton Beach

Brooklyn, New York

1725 Hours

The entirety of the team that took down Jack Malevsky and his corrupt group of cops arrive at Little Odessa.

Jameson looked around as he saw sirens everywhere. He then sees smoke on the pier as he says, "The restaurant on fire?"

"No, I don't think it is." Antonio replied. Joe II then said, "The smoke would be in our lungs if we felt the flames."

Jameson walks over to Joe I as he says, "Call was for gunfire heard here. Whoever did this wanted to be heard." "Exactly, why'd you think I called you here?" Joe I asked.

Jameson smirked as he walked over with the group, only he was let in with the PC, Chief of Department and Detectives including the Chief of Special Ops.

The officer right next to the door noticed the commissioner as he said, "Commissioner."

"Detectives inside?" Joe II asked.

"Detective Esposito and Ryan are inside." The officer replied.

The 5 men walked in as Esposito then said, "Sir, small Russian Otriad, doesn't look like a gun was fired."

"Armed brigade, any survivors?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan nodded, "Eddie Chapin, bound at the ankles and arms. Gag in his mouth. He was the 2nd guy that wasn't at the Williamsburg bar."

Chapin's muffled voice was annoying Donarelli as he said, "Get the gag off him." Ryan nodded and took the gag off as Chapin then said, "I confess to being dirty, I confess to the attempted murder of Alison DiLaurentis in 2010. Just throw me in jail."

Tommaso then smirked, "You'll get what's comin' to ya. First, tell us what happened?"

"I was cutting a deal with the Russians, suddenly the light goes out. One guy goes to check it out. He doesn't come back, suddenly flashbangs go off; the Russians are all dead."

"How many men?" Jameson asked. Chapin shook his head, "I only saw one man, only sounded like one man taking out these guys."

Esposito then said, "One man did all this?" "This guy, he's not human, he showed no mercy. He didn't say who he was, but he said he only said _'I'm the one everyone fears.'_ There's a note in my pocket." Chapin replied.

Esposito pulls out a note and reads it.

"_The rats in this city turn up wherever they are. Fidelis Ad Mortem – Your Friendly Samaritan." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson reads the note as he sees the difference between the 2 notes and says, "Same handwriting. Whoever this is, he's very well trained, he's prepared. Military obviously."

"Special Forces. SEALs, Force Recon… Delta or even 75th Rangers." Esposito replied. Jameson nods, "Obviously got a lot of experience."

The 5 men walk back to the barrier where the rest of the team was waiting, Jameson filled them in on the situation.

To say the least, everyone was surprised, everyone all had the same question on their minds, _"Is this brother a friendly or an enemy?" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Drive, Annadale

Staten Island, New York

1753 Hours

Antonio drove Jameson and Giuseppe to his house in Staten Island, there the girls were waiting as Spencer said, "You're back, you're all okay!"

"Just some bumps here and there." Giuseppe replied. Aria hugged Giuseppe as he swung the brunette around.

Jameson then said, "We'll have to find somewhere to stay for the night." "Stay with me for the night. I got more than enough room for you guys. Me and the boys will sleep downstairs."

"Thank you, whoever you are?" Aria replied.

Jameson smirked, "Where are your manners, my friend?" "Sorry Miss, forgive me, Antonio Capelli. United States Marine Corps." Antonio introduced himself professionally.

"Aria Montgomery." Aria replied shaking Antonio's hand.

Hanna smiled, "Hanna Marin." "Antonio." Antonio introduced himself.

Jameson holds onto Spencer's hand as they watch the others walk into the building. Spencer asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's an eviction notice on the house. Malevsky slapped it on there. He's bribed a bunch of people on the council. My sisters and I will lose our home." Jameson confesses.

Spencer then asks, "Isn't there a loop hole?" "None that I could find. I can't call in favours, it's not me." Jameson replied.

"Sometimes, you might have to do what is right in order to save the people you care about." Spencer says. Jameson rests his forehead onto Spencer's as he says, "I hate that this happened."

"You're not the only one." Lena says from the front porch. Lena then says, "Do you wanna get out of the cold?"

"That'd be a splendid idea." Jameson replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope that you enjoyed this drama filled chapter and you were filled with many moments that took you away.

Also let me know down below your thoughts on this unknown soldier I have included.


	14. Chapter 13

Our new chapter is up and running, I hope you enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 13:

Tuesday 31st January 2012

80 Wakefield Drive, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

0835 Hours

Jameson laid awake on the bed, he only wore his vest and his dark jogging bottoms. Laying in the temporary bed that Antonio provided for him, he still felt he was being invasive staying in his former NCO's house.

Next to Jameson, was a sleeping Spencer. For she looked peaceful and without a doubt beautiful, the way she curled close to him, the way her breath fanned against him.

Jameson stood up and tried his hand at drawing Spencer sleeping, he captured her angelic features and captured her essence. Jameson teasingly smiled watching her nose twitch as she sleepily said, "Did you have to wake me up?"

"In fairness, I didn't wake you up. I was merely trying to draw you, although it might be a poor drawing." Jameson smirked.

Spencer smiled as she asked, "Can I look?" "Not finished yet, darling." Jameson said. Spencer giggled as she said, "Do you know what's wrong with Lena, I asked her if she was willing to come shopping yesterday with me yesterday, she said no."

"No, I haven't noticed anythin' unusual, why have you?" Jameson asked. Spencer then said, "No, but Hanna's acting weird too. I tried askin' Aria but she's too focused on Giuseppe."

Jameson giggled, "You do realise those 2 are incapable of answerin' questions when they are both in the same room making eyes at each other." "Tell you what, I'll speak with Hanna… you try to talk to Lena. If we find out what's goin' on… we have all the answers to our problems." Spencer explained.

"I'll try to fit it in today's schedule." Jameson said getting off the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer then asked, "Why? What you up to?"

"Meetin' a friend in the city for drink, he's the only man on the council that isn't susceptible to the corruption in this city." Jameson said. Spencer then said, "You know people?"

"In the Bacciarelli family, we have a habit of keepin' friends close but our enemies we never leave our enemies go unchecked." Jameson said as he took off his vest, Spencer looked at his chest evidently taking in the sight before saying, "Uh… how… how do intend… intend to get the eviction notice lifted?"

"Any luck, my friend will try to help us lift it. If he can't, then we might have to prepare for one other option…" Jameson said acknowledging the stunned look of Spencer. Spencer then asked, "What's plan B?" "Persuasion." Jameson said with a killer grin.

Jameson headed to the shower as he showered quickly. Soon afterwards, he was dressed in a white dress shirt, grey trousers, red tie around his collar and a grey jacket. his gun holster across his shoulders as he said, "Good morning, everyone."

Murmured greetings filled the air as Jameson grabbed a pot of coffee, he put it in a thermal flask as he walked out of the door, he headed straight to his car as he started the ignition and drove off for Manhattan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

RH Rooftop Restaurant, Greenwich Village

Manhattan, New York

1045 Hours

Jameson had arrived in Manhattan in Greenwich Village, he had looked at his watch, he had just seen the friend he was meeting for brunch walk into the restaurant. Jameson got up to follow his friend as he stepped out of the car, he did the buttons on his jacket up.

Jameson had parked some distance away from the restaurant, he walked towards the entrance of the restaurant as he followed on after his friend. Jameson walked through the restaurant as he saw his friend sitting down, his friend was a man in his early 30s, he wore a 3-piece suit.

Jameson slowly walked over to the man as he said, "Am I being rude, Gianni?"

The man looked up as he said, "Jameson Bacciarelli! I wondered if hell still had you in its grasp." "Well the devil and I always got along. Now it seems the devil has stuck a knife in me because of Michel Malevsky." Jameson said.

"I heard the incident of your eviction notice; it isn't long until your house is demolished. I don't know what you're asking of me." Gianni said. Jameson indicated to a seat as Gianni nodded.

Jameson took said seat as he said, "I need you to pull some favours in the council on Staten Island, buy me some time to get the house back…"

"Jameson, I'm not on the council. Not anymore." Gianni said. Jameson then said, "You once were on the council back in the day. If it weren't for me back in Fallujah and Ramadi, you and I wouldn't be here today and you'd be sittin' with a bullet down at Arlington with a bunch those Marines that the Corps lost."

Gianni looked down at his lap before saying, "Really, you want to play that card?"

"How's your wife, Gianni?" Jameson asked. Gianni looked confused as he said, "My wife's fine, Jameson, why do you ask?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson smirked as he pulled out a photo of a younger Gianni in Marine uniform with what looked to be a young girl, she looked to be in her teenage years, he turned it to Gianni who looked at it.

The color from Gianni's face vanished, he looked as white as a ghost as he said, "Where did you get that?"

"Classified." Jameson said. Gianni loosened his tie as he said, "Blackmail, I didn't think you had it in you."

Jameson smiled, "I'm a Bacciarelli. I learned from the best, here's what will happen… if you don't help me regain my house, that picture will be leaked to the press, your campaign to become head of public transport will go up in flames. You'll face court martial. JAG, NCIS and Military Police will poke around… hell even the NYPD will look into you."

"You can't do this." Gianni said. Jameson smirked evilly, "Can't I?"

Gianni then said, "If they find out, my career will go up in flames." "Not my problem. You should have thought about those consequences when you raped that girl." Jameson said.

"I'll make some phone calls; I'll give it all I got. If I can't lift it, then it's all I can do. You keep that picture buried and I'll work for you." Gianni said. Jameson nodded, "I was about to make that same offer to you, you work for me. If you betray me, if you go against me, I'll make life a living hell for you."

Gianni quickly nodded as he said, "We have a deal. We have a deal."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson clearly wasn't satisfied with the arrangement.

"One final warning, though." Jameson said as he stood straightening his suit as he said, "If you come after me, you come after my sisters, my friends or any family I have… or even the girl you've seen me around with. Don't deny you haven't kept watch on me." Gianni tried to protest but it was useless.

Jameson then continued, "If any of those people end up hurt, they have a scratch on their face or any other wound, you and your people are gonna wind up somewhere and I'll kill you myself."

With that Jameson began to walk, but he stopped short as he said, "I bid you _adieu_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson walked down the stairs, he then saw John Capelli walking next to him who had said, "You and our old Lieutenant playing nice together?"

"Do you always have eyes on your friends?" Jameson asked. John simply shrugged, "I have multiple interests, keeping this city safe, keeping my family safe and making sure that nothin' bad happens."

Jameson nodded, "What you saw, I was merely remindin' our Lieutenant that nobody crosses me and lives. He has agreed to help me with our situation, I can only fear that he will double cross me."

John then said, "Well if he does, what are you goin' to do?" "Remind him of his past." Jameson smirked.

"You never changed, Gunny. You're still the same Marine that I served side-by-side with in the thick of the fightin'. Baghdad, Fallujah and Ramadi… even then, you always knew how to fight, how to survive, you're a survivor, just like I was." John said.

Jameson thought about these words as he solemnly said, "We're all survivors. But our fighting spirit, our confidence, our skills in battle… they were what made us. This is what we do, who we are, right?"

"Right on that count, brother. Right on that count." John said. John then walked away whilst Jameson continued on his journey.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Onieal's, 174 Grand St, Little Italy

Manhattan, NY

1225 Hours

Jameson found himself outside the diner in Manhattan, he walked in as he saw Lena sitting at a booth by the window as he walked over. As he got close, he could sense her sadness. She looked completely distressed, something was wrong, but he couldn't determine what happened.

Lena looked up as she said, "Hey, take a seat. Thanks for meetin' me." "You asked me if I had time free, this was the only time I could do it." Jameson said as he unbuttoned his jacket and sat down.

Lena smiled as she said, "I take it you met your friend to see about the house?"

"Nothin's set in stone yet, I don't know if it'll work though." Jameson said. Lena nodded, "All we can do is have faith, right?" "Right you are. What's goin' on, Lena?" Jameson asked.

Lena looked down at her plate of lunch, she then said, "Why don't you have somethin' to eat, you'll need it when I'm finished."

Jameson signalled to a waitress as he ordered a burger and fries. He then said, "Let's not beat around the bush, sis. What's goin' on?"

"I've shamed you; I've shamed our family name. I'm goin' to hell no matter what." Lena cryptically said.

Jameson then asked with fuelling rage in his voice, "Who's upset you? I will find them and I will hurt them."

"Nobody hurt me, I'm in love with someone, but that someone is like me…" Lena said. Jameson was further confused as he asked, "What do you mean like you?" "I'm in love with a girl. I'm gay." Lena said whispering, her voice softly broke, tears spilled from her deep brown eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson was completely shocked as he heard the very words come out of her mouth, Jameson then stood to sit down next to his sister as he rubbed her back in soothing patterns.

He then spoke to her in Italian as he whispered, _"Stai calmo, Lena, calma la mia Lena, sei mia sorella. Ti amerò per sempre, sei amato come sei. Non ascoltare ciò che dicono, non ti conoscono, non ti conosceranno mai. Sei così forte, coraggioso, gentile, nessuno ti ama come la nostra famiglia ti ama. Sei puro, sei fedele nel cuore. Sei ciò che rende tutti orgogliosi di te a prescindere."_

Lena softly sniffling a bit, when she asked, "Do you mean it?" "There is not a day that goes by, I would never hang my family out to dry, I love you, baby sister. More than you know, always faithful. Faithful until death." Jameson said whispering in her ear.

"Always faithful, big brother. I love you; I love Natalia, I love you all." Lena as she hugged her brother.

The scene in the restaurant had reduced some of the customers to tears. Seeing the loyalty that brother and sister shared, regardless though, they didn't have the heart to say a word.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Central Park, Manhattan

New York

1325 Hours

After Lunch, Lena and Jameson drove to Central Park, Jameson hoped to fulfil a promise to Lena about taking her to Central Park Zoo right before Jameson and Stefan enlisted for the Marines.

The duo soon met up with Spencer and Hanna who were there to take pictures. Hanna walked with Lena as Jameson walked with Spencer. Spencer then said, "Did you find out what was botherin' Lena?" "It appears, that young Lena is in love with a girl?"

Spencer was surprised as she said, "I didn't expect her to be gay. How are you feelin'?"

"I'm supportive of my sister. The world before our eyes is changing, if some people can't accept that then to hell with 'em. I'll never be disrespectful to my sister or to the one she loves." Jameson explained.

Spencer smiled before saying, "I'd never turn my back on my friends, I didn't do it to Emily, I'm not doin' it to Lena. I respect her too much."

"You are so loyal, you know that?" Spencer said. Jameson smiled, "You love this side of me, don't cha?"

"It's really you." Spencer said as she leant in close to Jameson as they went around the enclosures seeing all the animals.

The pair watched Hanna and Lena closely, Hanna was laughing at a joke Lena had told her, but the pair could see there was love.

Spencer then said, "Hanna and Lena, I've really gotta stop my friends from hookin' onto your friends and family."

"Thank God, I've only one cousin, 2 sisters. Just promise me that if somethin' bad happens we're pullin' all the stop signs out and sittin' everyone down for an intervention." Jameson said. Spencer chortles, "We're gonna need a miracle."

"We might do." Jameson said just as his phone rang, he then said, "Stay with Lena and Hanna, I'll be back in a few." Spencer nodded as Jameson left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson walked a little further as he answered the phone and said, "Who is it?" _"Sarge, it's me Lieutenant Gianni!"_

"You better have somethin' for me or this conversation ends with your life in the balance." Jameson said. Gianni sighed, _"I tried talkin' to the council about not evicting you… bad news is that they put a vote through to have your house bulldozed."_

"They WHAT?!" Jameson yelled angrily. Several people looked over in his direction wondering what's going on. Jameson held his hand up in apology for the rude tone he used.

He then said, "What do you mean, the house is being bulldozed?"_ "Somebody somewhere, decided that it was a brilliant idea to destroy your house. They got the idea from Michel Malevsky." _Gianni confessed.

Jameson balled his fist up in rage as he snarled, "I told you if somethin' happened… your life would be forfeit." _"Hold on, I do have some good news though." _Gianni said.

"What news?" Jameson asked. Gianni then said, _"Appears that they need the demolition equipment brought in. I managed to buy some time, it's about a week until it goes down." _

Jameson was angry and rightfully so, "I warned you of the consequences for your actions. Now I have reason to rip your heart out."

"_Let me finish, I had to battle hard with the council to prevent your house from being bulldozed straight away. Me buying that week cost me a little support on the council. It was the only thin' I could do." _Gianni said. Jameson sighed before saying, "What do I do?"

"_Nothin' you can do, everybody in your neighbourhood signed the petition to see your house get demolished except for a few good people." _Gianni confessed. Jameson's heart slowly broke as he said, "You might still be of use to me, use this reprieve to not screw with my life. You heard my warning, mess with us…"

"You'll reveal my past. I understand!" Gianni said.

Jameson ended the phone call as he walked back to the girls. Spencer noticed the sadness on Jameson's face as she didn't say anything.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

1625 Hours

Everybody arrives home, Jameson and Lena walk in the door as they see Natalia who had been working at the bakery all day.

Natalia says, "Hey guys, everythin' okay?"

"We need to talk, all three of us. Family matter." Lena said. Natalia nodded, "Let's go outside."

The three siblings walked outside as Jameson put his hands in his pockets as he said, "I heard back from my friend. He couldn't do much for us."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. Jameson then said, "Council's approved the house to be demolished."

Natalia then shouted, "What?!" "What I said. House has been approved for demolition. Next week, it'll be bulldozed." Jameson explained.

Lena then asked, "Who the hell approved it?" "My understanding was that the council approved the house's demolition through a suggestion on Michel Malevsky's part. Don't worry, he'll get what's comin' to him. There's no loophole, no suggestion and the whole neighbourhood turned against us all."

"Those backstabbin' traitors! Because of this we're shamed!" Natalia shouted.

Jameson then said, "We aren't, we weren't shamed. IA ruled the investigation in our favour, Dad wasn't dirty, Malevsky turned the screws onto us and now we're forced to surrender. This mess rests solely with Malevsky, when those rats are dead… I guarantee you both we will rebuild again. We may be blood, but our loyalty is strong. Everyone of us we have a support system, friends, family. Our beloved ones."

"What's it they say? Out of the fire, rises the phoenix. We're that phoenix." Lena said. Natalia agreed, "Hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!" Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They headed back into the house, they told everyone the news. Spencer, Hanna, Giuseppe and Aria were shell-shocked to hear the news.

Giuseppe had said, "No matter what, I'm not turnin' my back on my friends. Whatever you need, you got it."

Aria nodded, "Family looks out for one another, right?"

Lena then said, "Right you are. Right now, we need to get the stuff out of the household. I hate this situation." "Remind me to find whoever dropped you in this mess and rip his head off!" Hanna growled.

Lena and Jameson chuckled, "I'm sure we'll find whoever did this and make 'em pay."

Unknown to anyone, Hanna stood by Lena, the pair held each other's hands. The way Lena's brown eyes met Hanna's blue eyes, it was like they were made for each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Italian Translation:**

1\. Be calm, Lena, calm my Lena, you're my sister. I will always love you; you're loved just the way you are. Don't listen to what they say, they do not know you, they'll never know you. You're so strong, brave, kind nobody loves you the way our family loves you.

You're pure, you're faithful at heart. You're what makes all proud of you regardless. - _Stai calmo, Lena, calma la mia Lena, sei mia sorella. Ti amerò per sempre, sei amato come sei. Non ascoltare ciò che dicono, non ti conoscono, non ti conosceranno mai. Sei così forte, coraggioso, gentile, nessuno ti ama come la nostra famiglia ti ama._

_Sei puro, sei fedele nel cuore. Sei ciò che rende tutti orgogliosi di te a prescindere._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

How'd you enjoy this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it.

Please like and review down the bottom. Hope you have a delightful week ahead of you.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Friday 3rd February 2012

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

1845 Hours

Jameson and Emily arrived in Wakefield Road with Alison; they had managed to keep her hidden in the trunk of Jameson's car. Once they got inside the gate to Antonio's home.

Emily had shut the gate, before running alongside the car, Antonio was waiting.

Antonio was all ready, he had with him a M16, M1 Garand and an AK-47. Jameson then said, "Loaded up for bear?"

"Extra ammo in the living room, I set up some tripwires and a few motion sensors, anybody comes through, we'll know about it, no explosives though." Antonio said.

Jameson nodded, "Any idea with what we're facing?" "Hell, if I knew, I'd know." Antonio replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three then walked into the house as Antonio whispered something to the Sarge who took off. Antonio explained, "Sarge is heading for the pool area, anybody comes through, he can take 'em."

Emily checked her weapon, only seeing 2 clips as she said, "I'll need more ammo."

Antonio pulled out several clips for the M9 as he said, "Here's ammo for the M9. I put some rope and a flare gun up in the master bedroom. That'll be the escape route, we shouldn't hafta use it, but it's there as a safety precaution."

Emily nodded as she pocketed her M9 ammo, she then said, "Where will you guys be?" "We'll cover the perimeter, the minute you hear a sensor go off, get ready to lock and load." Jameson said.

"I sent Hanna and Spencer with Aria to Natalia's place. They'll be safe there." Antonio said. Jameson nodded, "Appreciate the thought."

Jameson picked up the M1 and pulled the bolt back as he said, "I'll take the M1, ammo?"

"Bandoliers on the coffee table. Emily, take the M16, ammo on the island." Antonio instructed.

Antonio picked up the AK-47 and loaded it as he holstered it. He pulled out his MEU (SOC) Pistol as he prepped it and then holstered it, he then looked to the others with him as he said, "Failure's not an option, we do what it takes for our people."

The other 2 nodded as Jameson said, "Emily, watch the front, I'll patrol the back, Antonio get that escape route ready."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio nodded as he took off for the master bedroom, he saw Alison as he said, "You alright?" "Little nervous. Just want this over with so we can get on with our life." Alison said.

"We all wish that, Alison. Guys like me and Jameson, all we have is each other, warriors like him and me, we're always going to be among the best in our field." Antonio said. Alison smiled, "Is it ever easy?"

"It isn't, not in our field. I wasn't made for anything else but being a protector of the greatest city on earth." Antonio said.

Antonio then prepared the rope as he said, "Unless you need to, don't put it over the side, just in case somebody decides to use it to get to you."

"Point noted, I'll keep it right here." Alison said.

Antonio nodded as he headed out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Downstairs, Jameson was patrolling the back of the house, he then saw Antonio join him who had said, "Escape route's ready, there's been no sign of anyone yet."

"Nothin' this side. Feel's like we're back in the warzone." Jameson said. Antonio chuckled, "After all the hell we've seen, surprised none of us have lost our minds yet."

"The operative word is 'yet' let's keep heads on a swivel." Jameson said. Antonio nodded, "Fingers on the trigger."

Antonio checked his watch as he said, "What time you got?"

"1950 Hours." Jameson said. Antonio said, "Too quiet, I don't like it." "Same here." Jameson said.

Soon the baby monitor on the garden table went off, Antonio went to it as he listened, he heard the rumbling of motors, then there was a voice, _"Alright people, let's do this right. Target's Alison DiLaurentis, whoever pops her first, gets a bonus in their paycheque." _

Antonio looked to Jameson as he said, "We've got company."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They headed into the house as Emily joined them, "I counted multiple hostiles by the 2 trucks they came in, looks like the same PMC's from earlier."

"Head to where Alison is. Anybody comes around the side, you put lead in 'em." Jameson instructed. Emily nodded as she headed back up the stairs.

Antonio then said, "I'll cover the side." "Go." Jameson ordered as Antonio ran out the door.

Jameson took the M1 Garand and checked it as he headed up the stairs and took cover in Antonio's old bedroom which had covered the front, he watched as the PMCs approached. He knew that if he took a shot now, he would only reveal his position and it would result in the others coming after him.

He heard the door open as he heard voices enter the house. He put the M1 down as he pulled out his combat knife. The footsteps on the stairs indicated there were at least 3 men approaching.

He waited until they separated as he killed one before stashing the body in the room, he took out the others quickly. He entered the room as Emily raised her rifle on him, he then said, "It's me, there's 3 men dead, another 5 somewhere, stay in the room, set a timer for 15 minutes, if either me or Antonio don't come back in that time. Launch the flare and get Alison to the Capelli household."

"You got it." Emily nodded as she set a timer on her phone and pocketed the flare gun.

Jameson exited the room carrying the rifle as he headed downstairs. There he saw 2 men in the house, one was in the lounge, he then stabbed the mercenary putting his knife away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, Jameson was hit in the head with the butt of the rifle, he fell to the floor as one merc got the drop on him, the merc then said, "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

"Over my dead body." Jameson growled as he got back up, the merc fired into the floor due to Jameson's wrestling of the weapon. The weapon was knocked to the floor and he began to fight close-quarters with the merc, the merc pulled out a knife and caught Jameson and stabbed Jameson through his hand causing intensive pain.

Jameson however tossed the man to the floor and pulled out his sidearm killing the mercenary.

He looked at his hand as he groaned pulling the knife out of his hand and wrapping it into a bandage to stop the bleeding.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside, Antonio was currently in a firefight with mercenaries, they were peppering the floor with constant fire as Antonio struggled to come out from cover to shoot.

When they took a minute to reload, Antonio came out and opened fire on the mercenaries as he killed 2 of them and kept the others in cover. He reloaded quickly and switched his weapon to semi-automatic; he began to fire again hoping to bottle the enemy up.

Jameson soon joined him as he said, "How bad?" "2 mercs got inside while they bottled me up, I'll tell ya, they are bad shots!" Antonio shouted.

Jameson then fired his M1-Garand as he killed one of the mercenaries as he got back into cover, he then said, "I'm doin' wonderful at the moment."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2100 Hours

In the master-bedroom, Emily listened to the sounds of gunfire. It reminded her of the bad days of the Afghanistan and Iraq, she heard the sounds of mercenaries outside her door as she took out her sidearm, she readied herself by standing by the door.

The door opened as she saw an MP5 peer through, she waited until the hands came into view, she bashed the door into the merc and fired off some shots killing the first soldier.

In a split-second, she pulled her M16 up as the 2nd merc came through the door, she fired on him and killed the man straight away.

The alarm went off as Emily said, "There's no sign of 'em, we gotta go."

Emily took the flare gun out and put the flare inside as she said, "That rope ready?" "Yes."

"I'll be right behind you." Emily said, she then pulled the hammer back on the flare and fired it upwards, the flare was bright red in the dark sky as Emily said, "Let's go!"

Alison did as Emily said and climbed down the rope, Emily covered Alison as several mercenaries followed behind, she killed them before roping down, the pair raced towards the beach as gunfire rippled into the sand, Emily fired on the advancing mercenaries that looked to have flanked Antonio and Jameson.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They raced to the Capelli household as the mercs followed them, Emily tried to fire on them, but the gun jammed, she took out her M9 and killed one of them, but the other 3 were killed by Leo Capelli and Joe II as they held weapons of their own.

Joe II held his M1911A1, whilst Leo held a M16A2, Alison said, "Thank God."

"You guys okay?" Leo asked. Emily barely nodded, "Gun jammed. I had to switch to my M9."

"Alison, let's get inside." Joe II said as he took Alison in.

Leo walked over to Emily who cleared the jam and reloaded her M16, he then asked, "Where's Antonio?"

"He was covering the side, Jameson musta been with 'em. I think they broke through." Emily theorised. Leo nodded as he said, "Dan Rossi and Adam Zelinski are on the way, we'll go with 'em and we're gonna hit these bastards."

"Hoo-ah." Emily said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair raced to the front of the house as Daniele and Adam pulled in the car that was used was Adam's black pickup truck, Adam then said, "Like a damn firework show over there."

"Was just in the thick of it." Emily said.

Leo then said, "Let's hustle, we gotta move!" they get into the truck as they drive off quickly for Wakefield Road, hoping to save Antonio and Jameson.

They reach the road through quick speed. The mercenaries turn their attention to Adam's truck, to which Daniele and Adam get out as Adam shouts out, "POLICE OFFICER! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR GO OUT IN A BOX!"

Emily begins shooting at the enemy as she jumps off the truck and suppresses the enemy, she spots a nearby car as she moves to it, but she is suddenly shot in her arm.

She falls back as Leo shouts, "Emily's down!"

"Cover fire, I'm goin' for her." Adam shouted. Leo and Daniele lay down cover as Adam races for Emily, and pulls her into cover.

Emily asks, "Got hit in the arm."

"You'll be okay. Can you shoot?" Adam asks. Emily takes out her M9 as she cocks it back before saying, "I can hold my own."

"Atta-girl." Adam says.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 Minutes Earlier

2107 Hours

Antonio and Jameson saw the truck pull in as they heard Adam identify himself as a police officer. The pair nod as they advance forward and take the mercenaries head on. Jameson shouts, "Changing!"

"Got you covered!" Antonio says. Antonio fires on three of the mercenaries behind cover and injures them. The Sarge races forward and latches onto the last mercenary and bites into his throat killing the merc.

The survivors that are injured, as Antonio and Jameson kick away the weapons as they get the survivors up against the car, Daniele, Leo and Adam advance as Emily clutches her sidearm, and the M16 holstered.

Leo then said, "You guys alright?" "Few bumps and bruises, nothin' to worry 'bout." Antonio said.

Jameson held his injured hand up and said, "Not sure how to explain this, though." "Jesus, you get stabbed?" Adam asked.

"Went clean through like a butter knife." Jameson said.

"I don't envy you one bit, buddy." Daniele said.

Leo smirked as he said, "I train you in hand-to-hand and you couldn't stop a knife goin' through your hand."

Antonio laughed as the Sarge said, _"Aroo!"_

Emily nodded as she said, "Good to see the Sarge is still a good fighter."

"He never stopped fightin'." Antonio said. Jameson, Daniele and Adam all smiled at the Marine dog.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cavalry consisting of the NYPD, including John and Giuseppe, Thomas and Mike arrived as the survivors were hauled into custody, the weapons used in the assault were being vouchered by Adam, he noticed something about one of the M4's as he said, "John, come over a minute."

John walked over as he said, "What's on?" "Look at this rifle, repeat the serial number back." Adam requested.

John looked at the serial number and repeated the number back, Adam looked at the copy of the vouchered weapons list as he found out that 6 of the M4s had been used in the raid.

John noticed this as he asked, "How in the world, did 6 of these rifles end up out of evidence?"

"I don't know, I made sure those weapons were put there myself, I had done this myself. Even after I finished my shift, I made sure they were in their place." Adam replied.

John ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Let me get this right… somebody, right after you left came into the evidence locker, signed them out and put 'em back on the streets of New York to be picked up." "That's what it looks like, I think a cop walked in and put them back on the street." Adam said.

John covered Adam's mouth as soon as the words were spoken, he then said, "Are you out of your friggin' mind?" "No." Adam said muffled.

"You do not say those words out loud, especially round other cops. If you speak those words, things are gonna end in much worse circumstances, they will directly at you, because this was your case, your lead." John said. Adam nodded, "But what if it was, Johnny? What if there was another cop involved?"

"I'll make sure the weapons are put back in evidence with you, then we're gonna go home and try to forget this night. Just promise, you won't do anythin' reckless?" John said. Adam nodded, "I promise, soldier's word."

"Good enough." John said. He then turned to the officers carrying the weapons as he told them he'd go with them along with Detective Adam Zelinski.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2300 Hours

After the firefight at Wakefield Road, Antonio and Jameson were on guard duty of the house, Emily and Alison were sleeping together in the master bedroom.

Jameson was doing a round of patrolling as he saw Antonio in a garden chair as he said, "Helluva evenin', huh?"

"Definitely wasn't dull." Antonio said. Jameson nodded, "Some of those M4s that Adam took off the street found themselves back on the streets when they were stolen this evenin'."

"Dirty cops, I imagine, we're gonna have a helluva day tomorrow, come the trial, we need to have Alison under close watch, which means snipers, armed convoy, all of us armed." Antonio said.

Jameson nodded, "No argument there." "Let's do a few more patrols, we're not sleepin' tonight." Antonio said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope this chapter was to your liking, you guys. I hope you're enjoying this story. Sorry for the lack of updates, I will try when I can to keep updating.

Please like and review down below, have a great day.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Saturday March 3rd 2012

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, New York

1300 Hours

Jameson was coming home via a car ride with Giuseppe Capelli, like his fellow war veterans who had travelled by car to get home as well.

He was wearing his Marine Greens; he carried his carry-on and surprisingly his Marine Greens were found in there. Thinking about it now, he really wished he didn't head back to the reserves, but he couldn't hurt Spencer's promise that he wouldn't go back to active duty.

He had told her about Bobby Thompson's death, but it weighed upon him that he wouldn't see his brother anymore, nor would he see Bradley Sokolov again.

He liked the young Marine that had meant a good deal to him, he was strong, tough and fearless, just as Dimitri, Bear and Junior were.

Flashing back, he could only think about the debriefing session that took place at Fort Bragg. Standing in front of General Brighton and other higher-ups hadn't made him sweat, but thinking about the questions that had been asked of him, he couldn't really think of the right answers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flashback Scene

8 Hours Earlier

Fort Bragg North Carolina

_At the home of US Army Special Operations Command, Jameson Bacciarelli stood to attention, speaking clearly, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Bacciarelli reporting, sir." _

"_At ease, Master Gunnery Sergeant." Seeing that Jameson was still standing up, one of the officers said, "You can sit, Master Guns." One of the Generals had said. _

_Jameson remained standing, even in his tired state, he was still functioning, standing ramrod straight to attention. _

_The Generals noticed Jameson not wanting to sit down, the veteran Marine who had changed out his fatigues and was in Marine dress greens, his ribbons were spotless and his cap was in his hand._

_General Brighton then began, "Sergeant Bacciarelli, this hearing is a private one, one that will not be released to the public, nor will it ever reach the eyes and ears of the public, you aren't to share any info on the subject, not with your family, not even your comrades or even your priest." _

"_Yes sir, General." Jameson said. _

_Jameson then began, "The mission to take out the Altay Mountain base located in Russia was that Lieutenants Donarelli, Zelinski, Capelli and Lafayette along with former Captain Jose Salazar would lead the ground assault on the base, leading teams of their own landing in separate positions and to secure the perimeter." _

"_Navy SEALs and Marines would consolidate and provide entrance points into the base, this meant that assault teams would attack and secure the base before uploading abort codes." Jameson said. _

_The General nodded as one Marine official then spoke, "What about Corporal Bradley Sokolov? He was captured during the Azerbaijan mission. What was his role during this operation?"_

"_He saved Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli's men from being overrun, had it not been for him, we wouldn't have gotten the abort codes, nor would we have found the location of the missile base." Jameson answered. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Throughout the briefing, Jameson answered the questions to the best of his ability, outside the door were his friends. But they were more than that, they were people he'd come to love as family. _

_He remembered something that his father had told him when he was a kid, "Every Marine has two families, the people that you raise and there's those who you'll raise hell with." _

_Those men that stood side-by-side with him during the last 11 days, training together, fighting together and depending on each other in those days that defined who they were as warriors. _

_General Brighton then spoke once more, "Thank you, for your own accounting of the operation, Master Gunnery Sergeant. Once more, the loss of both Master Gunnery Sergeant Robert Thompson and Corporal Bradley Sokolov is a tragedy, one that all of us in the Special Forces all share with you and your comrades." _

_Jameson nodded, "Thank you all, sirs. General, if you wish to know how we live with the loss of our family, we remember their deeds, we honor them even as their faces fade from memory. Those are all we have left when someone takes it from us."_

"_We'll make sure that the families are compensated for the loss of their loved ones. It's been the duty of those who do it out of respect for our forefathers that fought side by side in the past." Jameson continued but he said this with a darkly tone. _

_Several officials on the panel looked at each other with murmurs as Brighton soon said, "Master Gunnery Sergeant, that is not on you, none of what you do to provide for the families of the dead is on you." _

"_That's where you're wrong, General. It is on us, what we do for their loved ones, comes from the experiences we shared, we saw death, day after day, battle after battle, loyalty means everything to us, because of how far we'd go to bring everyone home. We're a company of heroes, siblings in arms." Jameson said determinedly. _

_From where the chain of command sat, everyone was shocked by Jameson's tone, they all knew that it weighed heavily on him, they knew it weighed deeply on all the brave men and women that took part in the fighting, that risked everything to save their loved ones._

_It worried them that the men and women of this elite squad would form a considerate front based upon their values and ideals they've held for many years. None of the brass understood how men and women like these depended on each other and fought under conditions that were different to them._

_The panel dismissed Jameson as he executed a salute and an about face, walking out of the room, he spotted Lieutenant Thomas Donarelli and Lieutenant Commander Steve Lafayette standing in the hallway, they were the final 2 to be interviewed, Steve would be on his way back to New York and would hitch a ride with Giuseppe and Jameson. _

_Jameson stood to attention and saluted both commanding officers as he said, "Sirs." _

"_As you were, Master Gunnery Sergeant." Steve had said returning the salute with one of his own._

_Exiting the base, Jameson stood by Lieutenant Capelli and they both nodded solemnly standing in the silence._

End Flashback

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

80 Wakefield Road, Annadale

Staten Island, New York

1300 Hours

Jameson stood outside Antonio's house in tow with Giuseppe Capelli. They pushed the gate open; they saw the door open and Spencer stood there, she wore her hair down, a white blouse with a pencil skirt

Seeing her Jameson in his Marine Greens stirred feelings within her, feelings of an undeniable love for him, she walked down the steps towards him and jogged into his arms, tears streamed down her eyes as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, he kissed her passionately.

For what seemed like a lifetime, Spencer cupped Jameson's face in her hands as she whispered to him, "I'm glad you are home."

"I love you, Spencer Hastings." Jameson whispered. Spencer nodded and whispered, "I love you too, Jameson Bacciarelli."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walked into the household where the Bacciarelli sisters where, there was also Aria, Emily and Alison with Hanna who saw Jameson and Giuseppe walk in.

Giuseppe saw Aria and smiled as she raced into his arms, Giuseppe twirled her round and ran his fingers through her brunette hair, Giuseppe's blue eyes and Aria's hazel eyes looked at each other as Giuseppe kissed her proudly, everyone watched in happiness seeing Jameson and Giuseppe walk in the door.

Emily hugged her fellow veterans and Alison hugged both her adoptive uncle and her friend.

The Sarge bounded into the room as he saw both Giuseppe and Jameson standing in front of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph's POV

Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli's back! So's Master Gunnery Bacciarelli!

Having my brothers back again is the happiest feeling in the world, 'Tonio and 'Lexis have been keeping me occupied waiting for those two guys to return home. So have Aria, Spencer and Emily even Ali too.

Having all my family back home in this city would be the greatest dream come true. Guys like the Lafayette's, Sokolov's even the Lynn's welcomed me with open arms. They were a part of my pack.

Brothers from different mothers we were but that didn't matter, that treated me as I was a human being, someone that mattered to them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked over to the pair of them and licked their faces happily. Hearing the laughter from both of them was welcome feeling. Jameson laughing was the best thing to hear.

Those Bacciarelli's sure are the best, they give me any treat I like, they always award me with kisses, Natalia awards me with her some of her chicken whenever she cooks chicken chasseur.

I act all tough when I'm around the girls, but they break my defences down so easily with food. Same with Antonio and Alexis

Feeling their touch around my ears, it feels so loving, they all had the same scratch it made me feel like I belonged with them, we were all one big happy pack.

Throughout the afternoon, we all played catch by the beach, I kept diving into the water all the time, Jameson and Spencer were laughing and crying with what sounded like joy.

"Sounds like you guys are havin' a lotta fun!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio's POV

I looked at seeing my friends relaxing by the beach, Jameson and Giuseppe were back home, I felt happy about it, beside me was John who picked me up from the Academy, same with Joe.

The Sarge bounded over to us and licked our faces as we laughed and stroked him, I walked to the beach and saw Giuseppe and saluted him with pride before saying, "Lieutenant."

"Good to see you, buddy." Giuseppe said to me. I nodded and bro-hugged him before saying, "Tell me, your home. Tell me, your home again."

"Always, buddy, I wouldn't leave again unless I wanted too." Giuseppe said.

Jameson walked over as I shook his hand before saying, "Everyone made it back?"

Jameson and Giuseppe shared a look with John as the three didn't know what to say, I took their silence as answer that not all of them made it back home.

I asked quietly, "Who didn't make it home?" "Bradley. Bradley didn't make it back." John said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Main POV

Joe had known Bradley since Fallujah in '04, Antonio had known him since '07 in Afghanistan.

The poor devil dog known as Bradley had it rough after he lost his mother in '09, then he got reassigned elsewhere.

To hear that another Marine Brother didn't make it home from combat. It hit them hard again, same as Bobby's death had hit us, those guys were each other's brothers in arms.

Joe and Antonio didn't need to know the details but they didn't matter, they would grieve their loss together, the entire family would grieve their loss together as they always done so.

Jameson signalled for everyone to huddle together, Joe held onto Natalia, Jameson stuck to Spencer like glue and Giuseppe stuck to Aria with the same closeness as well.

Everyone stood with tears in their eyes, Antonio then said, "We're not losing any more of our brothers, our sisters, mothers, fathers, grandparents. We stand together each other's saviours."

"Each one's saving grace. When we stand together for those boys… we stand as one, for those that gave everything for us." Jameson had said.

John nodded, "From Hell to Heaven. All that is left to do for we, the living, is to honour them, take care of them, and rededicate ourselves to the cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion."

Antonio then spoke, "Bradley and Robert…"

"May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face; the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand." Everyone else said simultaneously.

Tears were shed for the fallen Marines that died in last 4 days. Cries were heard, Marines and Army veterans held onto their loved ones for comfort.

Jameson held onto Spencer for comfort for he didn't want to let go of her, he just wanted to feel her touch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the nightfall, Jameson and Spencer were in the temporary room that Antonio had set them up with. Jameson slept on the bed despite his reservations about being in the same bed as Spencer.

Jameson was moving around in the bed, he was murmuring to himself, Spencer opened her eyes as she saw Jameson was having what looked like a nightmare, she could hear him say, _"Target on the left, RPG!" _

"_We've gotta get outta here!" _Jameson continued to murmur.

Spencer turned over and put her hand on Jameson's chest as she said, "Jameson, Jameson, wake up!"

"Wake up Jameson, it's okay!" Spencer said trying to snap Jameson out of it.

But suddenly, Jameson opened his eyes and got on top of her, starting to strangle her, muscle memory was guiding him, he was imagining being back in the war.

Wherever he was, he was going through something that ate at him.

Putting his hand behind his back, he pulled out what he thought was a bayonet and imagined thrusting it into a combatant's chest, Spencer tried to make sound to alert someone to her rescue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson's hand covered her mouth as the door burst down, Antonio and Joe were on the scene as they saw what was happening.

Antonio raced to the bed and said, "Jameson, Jameson snap out of it, you're hurtin' her."

Joe grabbed hold of Jameson and tried to pull him off Spencer as he said, "Master Guns, snap out of it, you're gonna kill her!"

"Antonio, do somethin'!" Joe also said.

Antonio grabbed hold of Jameson's face and said, "Jameson, listen to me, you need to stop, you're hurtin' Spencer!"

Antonio got through to Jameson and he stared at Antonio in confusion and shock, Antonio then said, "You are home, Jameson, you're in New York, not in the Middle East."

Jameson slipped his hands from Spencer's throat as he looked down in horrified shock and dismay, he murmured to himself, "Oh my God, oh God what have I done?!"

"Come on, it's okay, buddy, you're okay!" Joe kindly said to his friend.

Jameson just looked on in horror of what he had done to the girl he loved. Feeling tears in his brown eyes he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Spence. I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Jameson it's not your fault." Spencer felt sorry for her boyfriend who just felt horrified for his actions.

Helping Jameson down the stairs, Joe and Antonio got him situated as Natalia looked and asked, "What happened?"

"I think Jameson had nightmares and hurt Spencer pretty badly." Joe said. Natalia's eyes widened as she asked, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She's gonna have a sore throat, but I don't wanna risk leavin' anythin' to chance, I'll stay with Jameson for the rest of the night. I want you to stay with Spencer, get Aria or Emily to help, if things go bad, I don't want things to get worse such as Jameson hurting her worse." Joe said.

Natalia nodded as she left the 3 Marines to go upstairs. For the rest of the night and the early morning, Joe and Antonio stayed by Jameson's side, making sure that he slept.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, I'm adding a new chapter and finally as well. Sorry for how long it had taken as well.

I thought I'd try to explore what Jameson would actually experience in his nightmares. Let me know what you thought of this.

Please like and review the chapter.


End file.
